Ron the Mutant
by Sokka The Man
Summary: So, I just realized that Disney owns Kim Possible and Marvel now! And Ron and Kim are now apart of the Marvel universe. Making them into mutants. So, I'm going to be writing an X-men Ron crossover where Ron is a mutant. I hope you enjoy the story. Warning rated M: Heavy Flirting, Ron x Harem and Violence. Chapter 14: Transgender Character. Warning, if you don't like then read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

Recently graduated from middle school Ron was sitting in the back of his parents car. With a bandage wrapped around his arm as his eyes had an unusual yellow tint as he looked at the world around him. He could see that world in a bit slower and brighter than it was usual for humans. He was really worried about his eyes, he knew something was happening to him.

They got to the house as they went inside the house. Ron saw inside a man sitting inside a wheel chair. He had blue eyes that pierced into Ron's brown ones as he somehow knew that this stranger was not a stranger. He wore a brown suit jacket with a white undershirt and brown tie. His brown slacks matched his brown shoes as he rolled up to Ron.

A fellow person was standing beside the man in the wheelchair. The person was a girl with long blonde hair down to her hips. Her skin was very tanned as if she was Hispanic in hertiage. But, her eyes, those were the most shocking, full fire red eyes that burned into the mind leaving her features unforgettable. She wore a blue sun dress with a gold wheat field print also a sun by her right breast. The dress was slightly transparent with the obvious feature that she was wearing a one piece shoulderless leotard.

Ron saw the pair of people as the man in the wheelchair introduced himself and his female travel partner, "Hello, Ronald Stoppable, I am Charles Xavier of a school and boarding house for gifted youngsters. My companion is Amara Aquilla. And I'd like to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. What's happening to you is a unique mutation that should be embraced instead of shunned. I've already talked to your parents and we have agreed that you would better grow more comfortable with your abilities by coming with us to my mansion."

Ron asked him with confusion, "What do you mean exactly?"

Charles's eyes closed slightly as he spoke in Ron's mind, '_You are not the only one with special gifts my young friend. I was a young boy when I discovered that I could communicate with people mentally. __And if that doesn't do it for you, watch as my companion displays her mutation.'_

Amara smiled as her dress flow as heat came off her skin. Her left hand became that of stone with flames whipping off it. Her eyes became flames of red as an aura of yellow, orange and red as her hair flew like flames. She said to him as she extended her flamed hand to Ron, "This is my mutation, the mutation to become living fire and magma."

Ron backed up as he bumped into his dad. He looked at his dad as he asked him, "Why didn't you tell me that you don't want me anymore?"

His dad smiled at him as he hugged his son, "We will always want you. But, we want you to be safe, healthy and free to be who are first and foremost. You going to this boarding house is our way of telling you that we don't care if you are a mutant or not. We will visit you on a weekly basis and that you are special to us."

Ron then looked at Charles after he let go of his dad, "Do you know what my mutation is?"

Charles rolled forward as he pointed at Ron's liver area. He said to him instructing him, "The organ that you call a velter by your liver collects blood. It processes it into the blood that your body needs. It also produces different kinds of blood that other might need if you give a transfusion. Your body has developed a new way of survival on other people's blood. But, even more amazing is that when a animal, mutant or human gives you blood. It archives the dna and will lend you the abilities of the individual animal, human or mutant thus giving you incredible talents, powers and instinct abilities. No matter where you are in the world, as long as there is blood. Then you will pull through from nearly any wound. Of course if you desire to explore this power truly, then you would need iron supplements. For a transfusion does take away red blood cells which deprives oxygen to the blood vessels. If you used your power repeatedly you'd need lots of iron to produce blood cells to prevent Anemia. And this accident filled trip at Camp Wannaweep will leave you in desperate need of iron. So, if you would like to take a couple of days to think about my offer. Then please do, Amara and I will be back in a few days. Right now, I have to oversee the Middleton boarding house being built."

Ron gasp in happiness as he said to the bald man, "Wait, this boarding house is here?"

Charles smiled as he nodded and said to him, "Why yes, it is. I personally run the school in Winchester, New York. But, we recently detected rapid mutant manifestation here in Middleton, Colorado. And we decided that Ms. Amara Aquilla will be the new Head Mistress of the boarding house placed here. A few of my first students will also be instructors there. Japheth, Angelica Jones, Warren Worthington III, Lonnie Rockwaller and finally Anna Marie are the guardians and teachers of the school. If you'd like to come visit the campus today you could."

Ron looked at his parents as he hugged them, "Will you come?"

Smiling Ms. Stoppable said to him, "You couldn't stop us."

Charles smiled as he rolled towards the door, "If you'll come with us."

**_One Month Later_**

Amara sat across from an elder man with tanned skin and black iris eyes. His hair was white in a top knot with a large beard and mustache. His lips were not visible behind his beard. He wore a red and yellow robe as he saw in his chair across from Amara.

Charles rolled through the door as as they opened. Beside him was a rather famous member of the Avenger with a mysterious background, Wolverine.

Charles came to a halt as he rolled by the desk. He turned around and looked at the monk looking man. Speaking as calmly as possible he said to the man, "If what my new colleague says is true and Logan's word taken at face value. Then you can see the future, could I ask how you know it? If I may ask Master Sensei"

Master Sensei closed his eyes as he said to the man, "I shall open my mind to you Charles."

Charles focused as he saw went inside. Charles was standing on pavement as he looked at the various signs. The city looked normal, but various people wore inhibitor collars. There were signs that advertise curing your slave mutant.

Charles saw Master Sensei appear beside him. Master Sensei said to Charles as if Charles was still a pup, "You see Charles, I have a rare magical mutation that gave me great powers about 700 years ago. The ability to see the worst event and best event. Currently, this is the worst event. But, it wouldn't be if Ron Stoppable was given the proper backing. Here's what the future will look like if Ron gets his future proper backing."

Suddenly the world changed around them as there were signs that said, "Mutant Movie Theatre only." "Mutant Gas Station Only." "Warning, we hire mutants.". Master Sensei said to Charles Xavier, "Mutant segration is coming, it is impossible to avoid. But, if Ron gets his proper backing. Then after this continuation of the time line mutants and humans will be side by side. What you don't realize is that Ron Stoppable's blood will change the world more than you will ever realize. If his blood line continues and he gives his blood to certain individuals. Then those individuals will use that blood wisely and fight for the rights of both humans and mutants alike. They will make mutants less feared, feared still, but not something that will be seen as a slave or pet. I tell you this because it is a need."

Charles exited from the mind of Master Sensei. He then looked at Logan as he asked Logan, "Can his word by trusted?"

Logan replied to him as he nodded, "You and he are the only two teachers that I would trust with my life. He has never steered me wrong and he knows what he's talking about."

Charles then looked to Amara who looked a bit pissed, "You have got to be kidding Charles. You want me to basically have this boy treat women like a prize to win and be okay with him having a harem? Women are more than just animals to breed with."

Charles said to her as he turned to her, "We need to give him the best chance at saving our race. Please, I would not ask this if it wasn't important."

Sighing Amara then said with a nod, "Fine, but I don't want to pick who will be rooming with him or not. I'd like to think that fate has to pull the strings instead of me. It'll be a random pick and it will have both boys names and girls names in the lotto. The fewer girls he shacks with the better in my opinion."

Logan nodded as he couldn't agree more. Charles then said to Amara as he moved towards the door, "Well, then I'll leave it in your capable hands."

**_In a SHIELD monitored City_**

A man in his late twenties and thirties with brown hair. His eyes were green and his skin a fair tan. He wore a red trench coat and with blue jeans. His regular shirt was yellow and the man carried a carton of cigarettes with a plastic lighter. He was being patted down by a police officer as he was given the go ahead. He gave over his cigarettes as he was allowed to go on through.

The man got to a window phone as he saw Eric Lensherr on the other side of the window. He sat down as he pulled the phone to him. He then spoke into the phone as Eric took his phone, "What do you want Eric? Last I heard you were a regular human after that little thing that was covered up by SHIELD."

Eric smiled as he said over the phone while looking the man in the eye, "I may be human..."

Eric focused as the little metal in the lighter's build moved ever so slightly. The visitor took notice of this but tried to not give away the surprise on his face. He listened to Eric continue to say, "You are the only one that even came to see me. The only one that still had enough loyalty that you willing came to listen to me. And I have a favor to ask you."

The man then said to Eric with a smile of honor at such a task, "Please, Eric give me this task."

Eric replied to the man with something that sounded of sorrow, "The date of my first daughter's death anniversary is fast approaching. I had made it habit to go and drop a few flowers off at her grave. Outside of Vinnitsa, Ukraine by a hill is a foot stone. Last I checked five years ago there was an apple tree. At the foot of the tree is a small stone that reads 'My daughter'. Please place some flowers there, I'd only trust those who still somewhere inside them believed in me. Please, wish my daughter Anya a joyous after life."

The man nodded as he then hung up the phone. He walked out as he madehis way out of the jail. He walked as he noticed a pair of SHIELD agents trying to follow him. He somewhat suspected this as he then took his hand to a fountain. His hand got wet washing off the fake tan. He took the wet hand to his face as he wiped it to white. Wiping his hands off onto his shirt he pulled out the pair of contact lenses to show his blue eyes instead of green.

The SHIELD agents now put it together. The bright clothes, the lighter and his white skin with blue eyes. His build was that of the mutant terrorist Pyro. They then shouted at the people near by, "Get down, this is SHIELD! St. John Allerdyce you are advised to stand down."

Smiling Pyro said to the SHIELD agents, "I don't answer to my slave name."

One of the agents pulled his gun out as he fired a few laser shots at the terrorist. Pyro moved out of the way as he pulled out his lighter. He pulled the wheel as the flame came out. Looking at the flame it became engorged as it grew in size.

The flame became a tower of fire as he said to the agent, "I hope that you don't mind if I have a little bit of a barbecue!"

The pillar became a large viper as it went at the pair of agents. They moved away as people ran away in the panic.

Pyro moved away as he reached into his trench coat. Sewn into the inside of the coat was a piece of fabric hiding something of need. He rippled the fabric as he pulled out four cans. The cans were thrown onto the ground as they exploded with flames of different colors.

Pyro moved away as he focused on the different color flames to take on his shape and appearance. He moved to a fire escape as he leaped up and grabbed onto the ladder. Focusing came to him like second nature now as he climbed up the stairs. He eventually got to the roof where he saw a bag.

He moved to the bag as he got to it and opened it. Inside was a bomb as he began to set it. He pulled out a video phone as he placed it in a clear plastic box. He dropped the box down below as he moved out. The flame eventually extinguished as the agents were left confused. They were about to go when the phone rang for one of them to notice it.

One of the agents opened the case. He answered it as he looked at the screen, "Agent Coulson, who is this?"

Pyro said on the side as he was running in the screen, "Hello, Agent Coulson, Pyro here. I left you a present that will go boom in 45 minutes. If I were you, I'd try to find it before the present upsets people. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

The phone hung up as Coulson said to his agent, "We got to find that present!"

_At the Middleton mutant boarding house_

Amara stormed out of the office as she couldn't believe what had happened. She made a list of all the students and cut them up into pieces. Then she put them in a hat and had drawn out three names. All of them girls, it was as if destiny was on this Ron Stoppable's side. She kept just enough of her head to make sure she didn't reveal the future to Ron.

Amara decided that as long as the young man was going to housing with these young women that there would be some rules. Amara got to the door that was on the third floor of the freshly built building when she heard a scream. Her eyes widened as he had her eyes light up with fire as she opened the door.

**_A minute or two before Amara opened the door_**

Ron was laying his blanket onto his new bed. He was in a small room with a bed, desk and a draw for his clothes. He went to the door of the small room as he said out loud, "Might want to find Rufus before he surprises any of my new room mates."

Ron heard a scream as he opened the door thinking, '_Must be one of the guy's girlfriend! Better go help!'_

Ron stopped in the common room of two couches and a tv. He saw a black haired girl with green eyes standing by another girl. The girl that screamed was a blue eyed girl with platinum blonde hair with blue streaks.

She was looking at Rufus who was trying to run from the girl. The black haired girl standing in a skirt with black tank top looked at Ron. She said to him with a near snarl, "Why is a man in the female room?"

Ron was currently starring at the underwear clad platnium haired girl. The black haired girl walked up to him slowly as her two claws came out. Ron screamed like a little girl as he moved to his room.

**_Amara opens the door_**

Amara flew through the door as she said with fire coming off her hand, "What's wrong!"

The black haired girl's claws were stabbed through Ron's door. The underwear clad girl screamed as she went to a door as she slammed the door.

Amara looked at the black haired girl as she said to her, "Laura what are you doing stabbing doors?"

Laura said to the head mistress, "We have a pervert in our midsts!"

Amara said as she calmed down having her fire cool, "What did Ron do?"

Laura said as she pulled out her claw, "He slipped past me and snuck in here to spy on us."

Amara then said to her as she sat her down, "Did he do anything wrong?"

Laura shook her head as she said to him, "No, he seemed just as surprised as us."

Amara exhaled as she said to the young mutant clone of Wolverine, "Ron Stoppable is your room mate. We didn't have enough room in the remaining boy's rooms to place him. So, he will be bunking your girls until we can pay for an extension."

Laura made a slight glare as she then said to her, "Very well, please make it as fast as financially possible."

Amara nodded as she said to her, "I'll do that. Wendy?"

The girl with the platinum and blue hair came back out. She's no longer in her underwear, now wearing a pair of gold skin tight shiny pants with a blue long sleeve shirt having thumb holes.

Wendy listened to what Amara had to say. Eventually Ron had gotten the same explanation as he said with confusion, "So, wait I'm going to be living with girls? What about accidents?"

Amara said with a slight impish grin, "I know you are just a young man and all, but try to not have that many 'accidents' as you call them. Your third room mate is a Tara, she's out in the back right now."

Ron said to her with a smile, "Tara? Tara King? I know her, she's on the Middleton Cheer Squad with my best friend Kim."

Amara smiled as she nodded to the boy, "Yes, she is although she'll be in the cheer squad again in a week. School starts in a week and I hope that you will keep our secret. Mutants are every once in a while seen by humans. But, most of the world believes that we aren't real. Just a rumor and special effects on youtube."

Ron nodded as he then said to her, "Understood. Well, I'm going to meet Kim at Bueno Nacho. Laura and Wendy, if you want to come to B.N. you can."

Laura and Wendy looked at each other as they nodded. Laura then said to him not detecting any threat, "We'll join you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

Ron was smiling as he walked out to the back yard. Tomorrow was going to be the first day of school. He saw young men and women playing in the back yard. They were exploring their powers.

A ball was thrown at Ron as he heard from some boy, "Ron, catch!"

Ron looked up as he saw the blue ball that was thrown by Ape. He caught the ball as he smiled summoning his avian physiology powers that he got from a blood transfusion. His talons came out of his shoes as his neck grew a few blonde feathers. His eys became yellow bird like as his nose grew a bit sharper like a beak. He began to run at a high speed like any other flightless bird.

He carried the ball in his arm as he then moved to kick it. The ball was reinforced to stand spikes and blades. He kicked the ball really hard as it flew several feet.

The ball was going to be caught by Ape until it was intercepted by Anole's tongue. Anole caught the ball as he pulled his arm back as he threw the ball high into the air. Aero flew and headbutted the ball down to Skin who made a large sack to catch the ball.

Amara was sitting with in a chair as she looked out her window. She saw how the kids were playing and exploring their powers. She smiled as she watched them play and have the freedom that very few were allowed.

**_Vinnista, Ukraine_**

Pyro walked up to a stump as he placed down a few roses. He smiled at the foot stone as he said to the ghost of Magneto's daughter, "Your father couldn't make it but, I am here."

A whirling noise was heard as Pyro looked up at a SHIELD hellicopter. Six agents were deployed as they slid down the ropes and landed in the snow. They took up their laser rifles and turned on their energy shield.

Pyro moved back as he had flames come out of his torch gloves. The flames from his right hand became a wall with gattling guns. From his left hand came two knights as they pulled out swords. Pyro said with gritted teeth, "This is holy ground for the Brotherhood! You will pay for trespassing!"

The gattling guns began to fire as the agents held up their shields. They fired their lasers as they were trying to cover and fire at the same time. Pyro's flames ran wild as one of the flames hit the snow. The snow melted as one of the flames began to consume the grass underneath.

The flame burned through as it was caught by a blue energy. The energy came from the bone of a young person. The blue energy dragged it and spurred it further.

Pyro saw a fire storm burst out as he moved ducking from the attack. The agents were startled by the flames that seemed more uncontrolled that Pyro's solid flame constructs of a wall with guns and knights fighting them.

From the grave came a skeleton that had flesh coming back to life. A scream came from the body as it recovered into a bald naked girl. She was maybe 15 years old. She slumped over unconsious as she laid in the grass.

Pyro shook like a nervous nelly. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the daughter of Magneto raise from the grave. The daughter of his people's leader as he moved to cover her from the laser fire. He then had the flames fly at the soldiers. He moved to the girls body as he picked up and pulled off his trench coat. He draped the girl in the coat as he ran away from the fight.

**_Mutant Boarding House_**

Ron was running through the back yard as he got to the garden. He stopped as he saw something so beautiful that his jaw dropped. There in the garden under the peach tree surrounded by four puddles of water was Tara. Her skin was a light green and around her neck were draping back purple petals. Her face was a light pale purple with hair still being blonde with purple petals in her hair. She wore a pink tank top that showed her midriff. A pair of yellow short shorts made her cute butt stand out.

Tara was on her knees as she bathed in the sun light. In front of her were several irises with bees flying here and there. One or two were buzzing by her face and onto her petals. She smiled and giggled as the bees tickled her face.

Ron saw her as he moved down towards her. He walked the grass as he approached her. He heard someone yell for him to toss the ball. Flinging the ball behind him he threw the ball away towards the guys and girls. Ron's bird like features slowly disappeared as he got down to Tara.

He slowly approached her as he tried to have his confidence. He coughed to try and alert her to his presence.

Startled Tara pulled back as she had the petal fall off her. She slowing gained back her fair lightly sun kissed skin. Her hair petal free and the bees leaving her alone as she stood up. She saw that it was Ron who disturbed her as she had a light blush on her cheeks.

Ron then said to her with a wave of his hand, "I-I-I-I didn't kno-now you had su-u-ch uh, uh, uh, uh-"

Tara giggled as she said to him with a smile, "Yeah, I'm a mutant, have been about a year now. Flower mimicry, capable of taking on the traits of flowers. Like these irises here in the garden. So, what are you doing here? I assume you are a mutant."

Ron nodded as he smiled at her nervously, "Yeah, my uh velter makes me change the properties of blood."

Tara smiled a bit more at the information that Ron was a mutant like her. She said to him as she admired him, "So, are you still hanging out with Kim?"

Ron nodded as he then heard a bell from the PA. The pair knew that meant that free time was over and that the first classes were starting.

**_The whereabouts of Pyro_**

Pyro was sitting on a all purpose bucket that was upside down. He was sitting in a brick building with a few shelves. The shelves had long lasting cans of food, cans of kerosene, bottles of color flame, a few fire dispensing tools, a few jugs of water and a single cot. The bald girl was laying on the cot with a blanket on her covering her.

Pyro stood up as he walked to a window. He saw outside that there were still no trains passing by the abandoned rail yard. He heard from behind him as moan as he turned to see the girl.

Pyro turned towards the girl who said in a thick Ukrainian accent, "Where am I?"

Pyro said to her as she covered her self, "You are at an abandoned rail yard in the good old America."

The girl looked at him as she glared, "Where is my father?"

Pyro replied to her grinning, "He's in prison and I garuntee that you will be reunited with him soon enough. I promise."

From the corner came Esme Cuckoo came as she he her eyes began to glow. She had blue light come from her eyes as she linked herself, Eric and Anya.

**_In the black world where only three blue images were visible_**

Eric was visible as he saw his daughter for the first time in decades. His mouth became slack as he looked around. He saw that he was in a hive mental plane. He looked to Esme as he said angrily, "If you are playing a trick on me child then you will pay dearly."

Anya starred at her father as she asked him, "Why are you so old father?"

Esme began to explain, "You burned to death 47 years ago back when you were 31. You are currently 78 years old and it turns out your daughter has a form of resurrection. If she were to be introduced to flame after she was dead for 24 hours. Then she would have resurrected as a fully recognized mutant."

Tears came down Eric's face as he said reaching out to her touching her, "Oh, she is my daughter. We share the same memories, what cruel fates have touched our lives. If only I had burned your body like the princess you are."

Smiling Anya hugged her father's mental image. Eric looked down at her as he hugged her into his image. He kissed her forehead as he said to her smiling, "I love you my little Anya."

Anya said with anger, "I hate those animals that burned me. I will make this pay, I will make them all pay."

Eric nodded as he said to her with a smile, "Now, I know you are seeing all sorts of images of my memories."

The girl nodded as she listened to her father continue, "Pyro has been ever loyal to me and the cause that I fight for. Listen to him, he is your guardian for now until I can escape. I promise that I will be back to you."

Anya nodded as she said to him, "I will listen to him, like an uncle."

Esme then altered them as she felt a head ache begin to appear, "My sisters are trying to locate me. I'm going to have to cut this short."

Eric kissed his daughter's head one last time as he said to her, "I love you."

**_Back at the abandoned rail yard_**

Anya opened her eyes as did Esme as she looked to Pyro. She then said to him with a growl, "The X-men took away my father's powers and the humans shattered my father's heart. My siblings were not loyal to him and shall be treated as enemies. I wish to begin the Brotherhood again as you the temporary leader."

Pyro nodded as he said to her with a grin, "Alright, we'll do it. But, first will need to name you. Your real name, not the name your mother gave you."

Anya looked at herself in a mirror, "Lich, the mutant that you never know when she is dead."

Lifting his brows he said to her with a grin, "Of course."

Currently Pyro saw her in a long blue dress because of Esme's illusion. Pyro then said to the young girl, "We'll need to get you some clothes."

She nodded as she said to him, "I understand. We'll also need to find some new mutants to join us."

Pyro said as he went to a duffel bag where he opened it to show several wads of cash, "First things first. Go buy what you can with this and that'll be it."

Esme nodded as she said to Pyro, "I and Lich will go to this Club Banana that's near here. It's in someplace called Middleton. Honestly, its a pretty good clothes store, but not the best. We'll be able to get what you need."

**_Ron's Flat_**

Ron was sitting on one of the couches as he watched a tv show. Fearless Ferret reruns were his thing as he watched the episode with a villain crook known as 'Bulkhead' a former Navy man with steroid problems.

A cough was heard as Wendy said to Ron after his attention was gotten, "We need to go shopping for our first day in high school look. You're coming with us."

Ron's eyes bugged out as he said to her, "What do you need me for?"

Laura walked around as she said to him, "We need a man's opinion so that we know what to wear to attract the attention of male peers."

Tara over heard this as she smiled at the prospect of trying on clothes in front of Ron. Possibly to seduce him oh how she would enjoy it.

Ron was talking back and forth with Laura when Tara finally came out of her thoughts. She then listened to Laura said to him with a pair of claws coming out, "Go with us or lose some clothes."

Ron imagined himself naked at school cause Laura had cut up all of his clothes. Sighing he then said after he turned off the tv getting up, "Alright, fine, but I'm not going to carry that many bags. And we stop for Bueno Nacho."

The three girls smiled as they decided to get ready for their trip to the mall. Ron then said to his pet rufus, "Come on buddy."

Rufus then ran over and jumped into Ron's pants pocket. He went and grabbed his wallet. Tara yelled to him, "Hey, Ron if you could tell one of the teachers where we're going. That'd be awesome."

Ron walked out of the flat as he went to one of the teacher's office. The on the door door said, 'Anna Marie'. He knocked on the door as he heard a female voice call him in.

Ron walked in to see a woman known as Rogue for those who followed the Avengers. She wore a green leather jacket with hood that had white on it by the zipper and on the lip of the hood. The gloves she wore were green and the pants matched the same shade of green as the outfit.

Anna Marie looked up at Ron as he said to her, "My room mates want me to go to the mall with them. Where they want me to carry bags so they can get some clothes for tomorrow. Mind if we take the bus?"

Anna Marie smiled as she said to him, "So, you're the young man that's rooming with some of the female students? Yeah, I'll call you a bus from the city transit."

Ron walked out as he went to the bottom floor and got to the front of the boarding house known as the lobby by the occupants. Ron smiled as he waited to see the bus. Run heard a cough as he looked and saw his three room mates, "We're ready Ron."

_**After the Bus Trip to the Middleton Mall**_

Anya and Esme were at Club Banana as they tried on clothes. Anya was trying on a bra as she fitted it on and growled as she couldn't wear it just right. She took it off as she gave it back to Esme. Esme took another bra that was three sizes bigger as she gave it to Anya behind the changing curtain.

Esme sneered as she handed the endowed girl a new bra. One of the biggest sizes of bras. She was currently wearing an C-cup bra while this resurrected girl was not even fitting into a F-cup! Finally the curtain opened as Anya came out wearing a G-cup bra. The bra she wore was a 36G which bothered Esme who was currently wearing a 32C which made her steamed.

She then said to the bald girl, "Does that one fit?"

Anya nodded as she said to her, "It fits, barely and it pinches."

Esme's right brow twitched moving up and down at the comment. She then seethed as she said to her, "Well, that's biggest size they have. Plus, if you buy that they you'll just have enough for two outfits."

Anya drew her brows together as she said to Esme, "Fine, I'll buy a duplicate bra and a couple of tops, a simple dress, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of jeans, a couple hats and a necklace. Now, please get me a top and a pair of jeans."

Esme exhaled as she walked off to get the items for Esme. She was walking while she saw a cute blonde boy sitting on a chair while three girls were trying to get his opinion on clothes like _sluts_.

**_At a sheriff's jail in South Dakota_**

Pyro was walking around as he pulled down his newspaper. On the newspaper's front page was the title 'Mutant Convenience Store Robber!' of a Wall, South Dakota newspaper.

Pyro was currently dressed like a Mutant Response Division officer. He had documents on him that would be enough to fool these small town hicks.

Pyro walked into the building from his stolen MRD vehicle. He opened the doors to the tiny town's sheriff office.

The sheriff was sitting by himself with gray hair and blue eyes. His skin was that of an African American mix descent. He had a rather large build on him capable of making Pyro feel like a dwarf. That was one advantage that the cop had on him.

Pyro reached into his suit jacket as he showed his forged badge, "Special Agent Johnathan Allen, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Mutant Response Division. I understand that you have a super powered individual here in the jail. We want to make sure he isn't a mutate."

The sheriff's eyes bulged out as he said getting up, "Mutates are real?"

Pyro nodded as he said to the man, "Very, they are people that have had atomic exposure and developed abilities from their new mutation. They are very capable of spreading their radiation to baseline humans that don't have their shots."

The sheriff then pleaded with him, "Can I get a shot please? I put an inhibitor collar on him, like the book says. But, I don't want to become one of him."

Pyro smiled reassuringly as he pulled out a pair of sugar water with sleeping agent shots. He put them into the man's arm as he said to the man, "Now, a warning, the shots make induce drowsiness."

The sheriff fell over as he was now unconscious. Pyro smiled as he walked to the cell where a young man was being held. He had red hair with blue eyes. His build was particular muscular as he was right now shirtless doing pull ups on a rafter.

Pyro then melted the cell with his fire as the young man got down. He looked at Pyro as he said to him, "So, you must be Pyro. Looks like my one phone call was a good one."

Pyro then stopped him as he said to him with his land down under accent again, "Hold it hick, how did a like twerp get my number out in the spit take of South Dakota?"

The young man had said as his left fist had armor plating appear around it like a gauntlet made of fire, "Cause I got connections. I may be a recent mutant, but I'm a known criminal back east. Brother of the head of the Spider Stompers. An anti-Spiderman crew that's dedicated to stompin' the spider. I got busted a couple of years back and was sent hear by train. We Spider Stompers look out for our own. And I've been here ever since."

Pyro then assumed to him, "Hot wired the inhibitor collar? Nice, well we could have a use for you in the new Brotherhood for Mutants. What's your name?"

The new mutant smiled with one of his gold canines being visible, "People called by Jakey back East, but I go by Jakey Fist now."

The fire gauntlet went up to his neck as he broke off the collar. He walked with Pyro as his gauntlet disappeared into smoke. The pair got into the SUV as they drove out going back to Colorado.

_**Back at Club Banana with Ron Stoppable**_

Tara was wearing a Chic Batwing Sleeve Incline Drape package hip mini casual dress (I got the info from BuyTrends). It was a blue pencil like skirt with a silver chain around the hips. The top was a white with blue stripe drape like fabric with a hole for the head and holes for the arms. Ron just thought she was wearing a blanket with a couple of holes in it. But, on Tara it looked amazing!

Wendy was wearing a black Korean Style Leisure Sleeveless Lace Tank Top (From TB Dress). A pair of candy color metal applique pockets slim shorts that had a gold belt with them (Again from TB Dress).

Laura was wearing a solid black color half sleeve slim blouse (From TB Dress). Underneath it Ron could see a pair of white spaghetti strings holding some sort of under blouse fabric up around her neck. A gold necklace with black pieces hanging from it was around her neck. She wore a pair of skinny ripped jeans to finish off the outfit.

After seeing nearly six dozen outfits on the girls Ron was glad that they were finally done. The three went over to the cashier as they gave the tags to the cashier. The cashier scanned them as the outfits they were wearing were now bought. They swiped their debit cards as they got their cloths. Ron handed over several clothes on hangers as the cashier scanned them. Bikinis were in the mix, oh how Ron wished that he had not seen that display. Man did he have a boner, thank goddness he wore baggy pants to hide it.

Finally Ron was walked out of the story with several bags in tow. He walked with them to Bueno Nacho where he put down several bags. He sighed as he then got himself a Nacho. Still be the inventor of the wonderful masterpiece he still collected money from the invention.

He took a bite from his nacho as he watch Laura eat two in one go. She ate like an animal as if she didn't know when her next meal wasn't going to come. Ron then said to getting her to slow down, "Easy, easy, I got money. You don't have to pay for all your meals. I mean it's not as if the food's going to run away."

Nodding Laura proceeded to eat her salad very slowly, although not lady like. Ron shrugged his shoulders, since when did he have table manners?

Tara ate her salad and soft shell taco in a lady like fashion. Making sure not to get any on her new outfit or leaving it on her lips or face for long. Wendy was similar only she ate a little bit like a guy, 'Fuck it! It all goes to the same place eventually.'. Eating her burritos, naco and two hard shell tacos.

Ron was eating like Rufus who was eating Nachos. He ate them well enough as he then saw Kim heading their way. She smiled as she walked over to them. Her smile disappeared quickly as she said to Ron, "Ron, why are there so many ladies eating with you?"

Ron gulped his food down as he took a sip of his drink. He then said to her with a smile as if it was regular, "My rooom mates asked me to carry their things while they went shopping."

Kim's eyes widdened as she said with a bit of fear, "Roommates?" As in you are rooming with girls? And not boys?"

Ron nodded as he replied to her with a regular smile, "Yup, I was surprised too, but the head mistress says that the dorm was built for a certain amount of habitants. And she wasn't planning on a shortage of boys and heavy influx of girls. So, I have to room with them until the new dorm is built."

Kim then said to him slightly irriant, "When you said you were moving to a boarding house cause your parents wanted you to. I had no problem, but now I find out you are rooming with girls?"

Laura then stood up as she said to Kim with a claw about to come out, "Quit acting like an worried alpha over an omega of the pack. Ron is capable of being a wolf himself, being a beta allows him to take care of himself and make good judgement."

Kim lifted a brow as she said to Laura, "What's with this wolf pack analysis?"

**_At the abandoned Rail yard outside Middleton_**

Anya walked through the door in a light green quarter sleeve t-shirt that had a skull print on it in forest green. She wore a pair of black long sleeve gloves with the middle, index and thumbs having half fingerlets. Her frilly skirt was black with a layer of green lace on the bottom. Her stilletos were dark green with black shoe laces. Finishing her outfit was a green ball cap with a pin button on it showing Magneto's helmet.

She smiled at Pyro who was sitting on another bucket. Inside was Jakey Fist as Anya then asked the young mutant, "Are you a new member of our Brotherhood?"

Jakey Fist nodded as he said to the girl, "I am."

Jakey Fist wore a pair of blue jeans with an orange belt that looked like the clothes of a convict sewn into a belt. His right arm was covered in tattoos that looked like gang art work. On his bicep was a spider with a + boot= ink blot. It was the infamous symbol of the Spider Stompers that Esme knew, though Anya had no clud. Jakey Fist's vest was black with gold buttons and a white wife beater being worn.

Anya then introduced herself to the young mutant, "I'm Lich, and this is Esme Cuckoo. And you are?"

Jakey Fist introduced himself as his left hand had a gauntlet of air appear over it, "Jakey Fist, elemental arm protection. What can you do sweetheart?"

Lich replied to the boy, "I resurrect, can't kill me."

Jakey Fist whistled as he then looked at Esme before he saw her change into a giant spider. He backed up as he shook his head as he then said growling seeing the girl again, "Telepath, nice."

Pyro then told the group as he readied his torches, "Meet me at the yard ready for combat training. Tonight we strike fear in the hearts of humans once again."

* * *

**-Note: I'm going to have it be that he invented the Nacho in the 8 th grade when the owner was visiting Middleton. He see's Ron's item and decides to pay Ron a royalty of a nickel per Nacho sold. Ron already did he money out the whazoo thing. So, now as a soon upcoming freshman he will have more money control.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

Jakey Fist was walking with Pyro, Lich and Esme Cuckoo. The four walked up to a weapons factory where Pyro grinned. The night was with them as they walked in near darkness. He then said to the young criminal, "Break open the doors if you would."

Jakey Fist gripped his fists as metal ripped apart from the doors and went to his hands. His arms were now dressed in metal armor as he went up to the 5 foot steel door. He slammed his fists onto the door pounding it in. Pyro let on the flames to heat the door and weaken it. The doors were eventually broken through as a few of the night guards were alerted by the noise.

Esme then held up her hand as her eyes became unfocused. She then said to the guard that was about to press the silent alarm, "_No._"

Lich walked in as she said having white wisps of mist converge on her, "Time to try my new powers in the field."

Lich had the white mists come to her as they became a scythe. She then said to one of the guard, "You non mutant pig, guarding a place that has hope serum deployment weapons. You are what's wrong with this world. And I shall end you."

She took the scythe to his neck as she pulled it across neck. The man fell down as his spirit seemed to leak from his body. His body wasn't harmed as she said to the spirit, "For the next few hours you will not be able to possess your body. But, that doesn't mean I can't."

From her mouth came a black mist as it went into the body. The man stood up oddly as his limbs swung uncontrollably as she said to the body, "Attack for your mistress, the Lich."

The guard pulled out his taser as he fired at one of the guards. Jakey Fist ran in as he kicked one of the men up in the neck cracking his neck. He laughed as he landed behind the screaming man. The man screamed as his neck was near broken and then his face smashed in by Jakey Fist's left fist. He laughed as he looked at the dead body of the human.

Standing up straight he saw one of the last two guards fire at him with his taser. Jakey Fist had his right metal arm break apart the metal. The metal fell down as he had stone some of the metal metal come to his arm. The liquid metal that was still piping hot melted the spikes of the taser as the wires caught on fire. The man lost his gun as he backed away and was attacked by the liquid metal fist right in his gut. Screams filled Jakey Fist's ears as if sweet music was heard as he smiled and his eyes widened his head shaking with excitement.

Lich took care of the last one as she had the two guards go to the vault doors. Pyro let out fire as he melted the door apart. Inside were crates of hope serum as he then said to Jakey Fist, "Get some of the weapons, the serum is going to be burned."

Lich smiled as she asked Pyro, "What do you want us girls to do?"

Pyro said as he looked at the two girls, "Why get the cash if you don't mind. There has be a cash vault for pay day. Also, Esme, see if there is a computer. So, we can trace back where this junk came from."

The pair nodded as they walked out to carry on their duty. Pyro tossed in a kerosone can as he lit it on fire. The sereum was exposed to the flames as they were being destroyed.

The four mutants left the building as the two guards bodies were dropped. Esme then bent down to the bodies as she said to them locking onto their minds, "_Forget._"

The four walked away from the burning building. Jakey Fist carried a bag full of weapons and the girls follows him while Pyro covered the rear.

_First Day of School Morning_

Ron was asleep in bed as he slept comfortably. He dreamed about Tara in her flower form as she dripped wet sap on to him.

Outside of Ron's dream Laura was on all fours over Ron. She grins as she then licks his ear which gets him awake. He looks at her tiredly as she said with a lustful hum, "It seems like you are happy that I woke you."

Ron's immediate remembering of his dream forced him to try and get up. Laura leaped off the bed with a laugh as she landed. She then said to him as she walked out, "Better get ready lover boy."

Ron growled as he began to put on his clothes. He proceeded to get dressed as he walked over by the window. He saw smoke outside as he looked out east of the boarding house.

He lifted a brow when he was called for by one of his room mates. He proceeded to go as he put rufus in his pocket. He walked out as he went down the stairs to where the lobby was. Some of the students were given watches that could blend them into their surroundings.

Amara addressed the students standing with her were Anna Marie, Japheth, Angelica Jones, Warren Wothington III and Lonnie Rockwaller. Amara said to the students with a smile, "Today you start your first day of school. Please be mindful of your powers. If you get in trouble remember to call us. Remember, we all love you and desire to watch out for you. So, please be careful and have a good first day. The bus will be by the gates momentarily."

The students all left the boarding house as they went up to the gates. They waited until the bus got to their location. There were two busses to pick up the students as they got onto the buses. Ron was rather excited, he was going to knock all the girl's socks off when he rolled in. Middle school was over, today was a new start. High School was just in the view.

_**At the Brotherhood's new headquarters**_

Pyro said to the young mutant girl, "No, if you are made then you'll be arrested."

Lich said to the man that was the leader, "This is my only chance to learn some things. I just want to go to school. What's wrong with that?"

Pyro looked down at her as he then said to her, "Alright, fine but only if I can get someone on the inside. I'll be a few minutes."

Pyro went to a computer as he opened it and set up a small little wi-fi hacker. He opened a video chat as a person appeared on the other side of the call. Martinique Jason appeared on the other side of the phone call. She then addressed Pyro, "What do you want?"

Pyro said to her with a grin, "Want a job?"

_**The Next Day at School**_

Martinique was walking in a purple suit jacket with pencil skirt. She had one a light violet blouse on underneath. The woman walked as she went to the princilpal's office as she said to him with glowing purple eyes, "I'm your new vice principle for the Freshmen. I've had seven years in the field and you are happy that I have accepted the job. Mr. Coleman has been caught sexually harrassing one of your students. He must be fired and I must be hired immediately. Thank me for coming on such short notice."

She then smiled as he then said to her, "Thank you Ms. Jason for coming here on such short notice. We've got to replace that filthy Mr. Coleman. If you don't mind waiting here while I get the SRO that would be good."

Martinique smiled as she sat down and put on a pair of glasses. She then said to him with a lovely smile, "Please, take your time."

**_In the I.S.S room_ **

Jakey Fist was currently standing in front of the I.S.S teacher. The teacher looked at the kid as he said to him, "How did you get in trouble on the first day?"

Shrugging his shoulders he replied to the teacher, "Dented the vice principal's car when I arrived, no big deal. Looks better that way in my opinion."

Shaking his head the teacher replied with a sigh, "I'm going to be seeing a lot of you aren't I?"

Jakey Fist replied to the teacher, "Probably, a safe bet homie."

The man replied to him, "As long as you are here, you will not refer to me as 'homie'. It's Mr. Small or sir, that'll be all. Now, go get in that cubicle. I'll find you some work to do."

**_In the assembly_**

Bonnie was talking with Tara privately, "What do you mean that loser is a mutant?"

Tara explained to her Bonnie, "Ron's a mutant just like me and your sisters. There's no reason to be jealous Bonnie. I mean you get to live like a normal human. Isn't that awesome?"

Bonnie crossed her arms with a pout, "It would be if I wasn't the only human in my entire family. Grand parents, mutants. My uncle on my mom's side, mutant. My father, mutant. My mom, mutant. My two aunts on my mom's side, mutants. My 10 male cousins, mutants. Only two female cousins are humans and I'm in entire family where being human is seen as less than a bug. And I have tried everything to become a mutant. I've eaten what my sisters have, I've done their activities that are legal. I mean, I even joined paganism to try and get the Christian god pissed as me. And yet, Stoppable gets to be a mutant? Lucky stiff. Tara, you don't understand, I know being human rocks in society. But, my family."

Tara nods as she says to her with a comforting hand on the shoulder, "I know, but look on the bright side. At least your parents didn't kick you out for being different."

Bonnie smiled as the two hugged like they were born sisters. But, these two forged something special a long time ago that made them more than sisters.

Ron had accidentally over heard everything. He didn't know what was up with Bonnie lately. But, now he knew, she was the black sheep of her family. He put on his mad dog hat as he then seemed to just walk out. Ron snuck past them as he tried to think of a way to help Bonnie out. Perhaps a secret admirer that would make her feel special. Yeah, that's it!

Ron went onto the basketball floor in the mag dog outfit. Bonnie and Tara joined the cheer leaders as they began to do their cheers. The principal announced the retiring of the old mascot and the introduction of the new mascot.

**_In the hallway after the second class's bell_**

Ron snuck by Bonnie's locker as he dropped a note inside. He walked off with a whistle as he began to run to class. Ron got to science class as Ron saw Kim wave to him.

Ron went to her as he sat down beside her. He smiled to her as he said to her, "Hey, Kim, science buddies again this year?"

Kim smiled as she said to him as if it was obvious, "You bet."

Laura came to Ron as she sat down beside him. She then asked him as she sniffed the air smelling jealousy from Kim, "Ron will you be my lab partner?"

Ron gave her a look, "Uh, sure, I guess I can take turns being lab partners with you and Kim."

Kim steamed said arguing, "Uh, Ron you already got a lab partner. You can't cheat on me by being someone else's lab partner."

Laura growled as she said to Kim, "I don't see your name written on him, red."

Kim then said with a growl back surprising Ron, "What's wrong with my hair, split ends?"

Gasping Laura said with a snarl, "No need to play dirty, no name brand shampoo."

Kim replied with a sneer, "For you information this is Pearson, 60 dollars a bottle."

Laura said to her with a smug smile, "Obviously it doesn't do much for you."

Ron sank into his desk as he then tried to hide. Ron watched as the two girls sniped at each other all through class.

Ron couldn't get the day over with fast enough. He sighed as he got towards the gym. Today was cheer leader try outs. Ron got to the gym in time to see a bald girl standing in the gym.

She was wearing one of the cheer try out outfits. Ron walked over to the girl as he said to her with a thumbs up, "Hey, no need to be nervous. I'm positive you'll do great. A few of these girls may have been varsity in Middle School. But, if you got the moves, then you'll do great."

The girl he happened to be talking to was Anya. She blushed at how this boy just treated her so nicely. He was pretty okay for a highschool boy. If he was human that he wasn't a mean one that's for sure. Too bad he wasn't a mutant otherwise she'd try to date him.

Bonnie was currently reading over the note she had found in her locker.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I'm a kind of shy guy, so I'm hoping that you don't mind me writing you this note. I just wanted to let you know that your sun kissed skin is a thing of radiance. And the fact that your eyes remind me of the sky when I see them is beyond great. I love laying back on the grass starring at the sky all day. And looking at your eyes even for a second feels like two years of just laying on the grass. You smell like a summer rose fresh from spring of youth. And you are smart too, having a series of As and Bs in middle school. I mean you are perfect and like a queen you are captian of the most dominating team of the school. I will be rooting for you._

_Your secret admirer,_

_R._

Bonnie squealed as she then said to Kim who walked up, "Alright, well we should get this show on the road. Mind doing the challenges?"

Kim tossed her hair as she had confidence and was trying to get Ron's attention, "Yeah, I'll handle the challenges."

Anya was fueled by that kind boy's words. She'd be on the varsity yet, just to prove him right. And perhaps to impress him.

She walked up as Bonnie then asked a bit rudely, "Uh, why is a bald reject like you trying out?"

Lying Anya replied to her with false sadness, "I was afflicted with cancer. I just wanted to see if I could accomplish my dream of being a cheerleader."

Kim said to Bonnie a bit offended, "Nice going Bonnie."

Kim smiled as she extended a hand to the girl, "It's okay, we're all sisters here. Now, lets see what you got. We'll have a bit of a face off to see how you do."

Behind Kim appeared a pair of spirits as no else could see them. Anya mentally to the spirits as her eyes turned white, "_I want her to lose._"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

A large convoy of MRD cars were pulling up to the Xavier's sister boarding house: Amara's Boarding House and School for Gifted Youngsters. At the gates were waiting Rogue, Maggott and Lonnie Rockwaller.

Rogue was still in her regular clothes that she was first seen with at her office. Maggott or Japheth wore a blue trench coat with a pair of shoulder pads that are connected in the back. The shoulder pads are lined with yellow doors that hold inside inorganic material for his slugs to eat. He wear a pair of red solid shades. His pants are purple with silver knee pads. The final part of his outfit is his large blue boots with yellow straps. Eany and Meany his two slugs were currently on each of his arms.

Lonnie Rockwaller wore a yellow tank top with a long sleeve red shirt underneath. She wore a pair of yellow shoulder pads and a red skirt. Her medium heel boots were yellow and her belt that was around her midriff under her bosom was red. The final touch to her was her yellow googles that she wore for safety purposes.

The cars came to a stop as several officers got out in battle gear. One of the soldier's smart glasses identified each of their alias's and powers: Rogue (Life Force Absorption and Power Absorption.), Maggott (Sentient Digestive System, Invulnerability when skin is blue and Super Human Strength.) and Wind Song (Breath Manipulation and Extra Lung Capacity.).

They held up their guns as Wind Song (AKA Lonnie Rockwaller) blew air from her mouth in the form of arms that took away the weapons of the soldiers. Two of the soldiers pulled out their hand guns as they were about to fire, "STOP!"

From a few steps away was a man that walked up to the mutants and in front of the officers. The man was Dr. Steven Lang, head of the MRD. He smiled as he said to the mutant Avenger member Rogue, "Ms. Anna Marie, would it be possible if I spoke to the head mistress of this 'school'."

Anna Marie said to him with a glare, "Yes, but your men do not step foot onto our property."

Putting up his hands Steven replied to her, "I can't go into mutant territory without a few officers as guards. That'd be insensible. You know the protocol as much as I do."

Rogue then said to him with a deeper glare, "Three of your cronies."

Smiling Steven Lang said to his soldiers, "Colonel Moss, get Bristow and Kemp."

Colenel Moss walked forwards as the soldier parted for their second in command. While two other soldiers walked forward behind Colonel Moss.

The one identified as Bristow was a man in his twenties that wore the standard MRD uniform. Only without the helmet of goggles. His hair was red with a pair of green eyes and the right one having a couple of wires visibly sticking out going to his neck. Clipped to his jacket was a submachine gun that was a bit more high tech as it had a small key pad by the trigger. Suggesting that it had multiple modes and judging by the key pad of five keys, five modes. On his waist were a pair of high tech battle axes that looked as if they were currently charging suggesting that the blades were capable of electrical discharges.

Kemp was a young looking white girl that had the body of a mature woman suggesting she cared around her looks using face creams to appear young. Her blonde hair was in a bun with a pair of menacing blue eyes. She had the same gun as Bristow. On her lower back were a pair of gauntlets that were hand to hand combat that probably had their own little tricks to them. The final part of her uniform was the fact that she had a shoulder mounted mini rocket box that looked like it had two rockets inside, judging by it's size.

Wind Song aruged to them, "Come on, those two have more fire power than your whole team."

Anna Marie growled as she said to Wind Song, "They wanted three, never said which three. Just means if they do something stupid that we'll just have to do something stupider. Now you two stay here, I'll guide our guests to Ms. Amara."

**_Cheer competition_**

Kim was trying to put the moves on, but something kept messing up her game. Anya smiled as one of her spirits knocked her down when Kim leaped into the air. Kim hit the ground as Bonnie asked snidely, "What's the matter K? Having a bad day?"

Kim growled as she said to the tanned witch, "Apparently, you know what. I'm impressed with her and my muscles just don't seem to be with it today. Mind if we just let her join already?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she said to Kim, "Yeah, you have a point."

Bonnie then said to the group, "Alright, Anya is our newest member. We'll meet her the day after tomorrow. As tomorrow is a day off for students anyways. Alright, and remember no practice during labor day."

Ron walked up to Kim as he asked her, "KP what happened, you were totally off today."

Kim replied to him with a aggravated sigh, "I don't know Ron, I'm usually not that off."

Laura was in the auxiliary gym above them as she sniffed and looked at Anya. She said with a growl that Jakey Fist over heard as he was keeping tabs of Anya too, "She's a mutant."

Laura began to walk towards the stairs as she walked down them to get to the main floor. Jakey Fist walked behind her following her now. Laura knew that there was a boy following her and had just about enough of it. Her claws came out as she turned and leap at him.

Jakey Fist's eyes opened wide as he let out a noise of surprise. His hands and arms slowly had metal build onto them as they blocked the claws. Looking at his arms have sparks fly off them he grinned liking the new addition to his power. He then pushed his arms apart forcing Laura back as he then said to her with one fist becoming fire instead of metal, "Bad, bad kitty cat."

**_At the Mutant Boarding House_**

Amara sat across from Steven Lang as he said to her, "I know that none of the Xavier Institutes are attacking our depos. But someone is and we wanted to give you fair warning that you are going to be kept a close eye on."

Amara said with a bit of anger which was far less than Rogue's, "You had Hope Serum only 7 miles away from my house. And you say that this is fair warning. The warning should have been, 'Hey we're building a hope serum depo seven miles from your place that's within 10 minutes of driving distance for us.' Not this B.S as you American's put it."

Steven Lang replied to her with a bit of a smug attitude, "It is not in my organization's policy to give mutants such as yourself a heads up. Also, if you mutants want to stay hidden like you are now and be mistaken for Mutates for your own safety. Then I suggest that you take the warnings as they come. Also, the mayor of this city has asked for us to build him a sentinel facility, along with three other hope serum depos. So, if I were you, I'd have your students be cautious of when they use their powers. Because, the sentinels don't detect affiliations, they detect power activation."

Rogue slammed her hands on the ground, "And what about the mutants that don't have control of their powers?"

Smiling Steven Lang replied to her, "Well, they are programmed to just monitor mutant activity once a power's activated. And for those that can't control them, then they should be relieved of their powers anyways. They are a danger to both themselves and the people around them after all then. Also, because Ms. Anna Marie you can't turn your powers off. A sentinel is currently a few thousand feet in the air observing you. To see if you take any hostile action. So, if I were you, I'd cool it."

Rogue growled as she then crossed her arms as she made fists. She glared at the scum of the earth sitting across from her and Amara. Oh, how she would enjoy absorbing his life force just to see him suffer."

Steven Lang then said to Amara, "With that said, I'll be leaving now. I think we can show ourselves out."

Rogue watched as the four MRD men and women walked out. She growled as she then walked off. Amara seemed worried as she now had more on her plate.

**_In another part of Middleton_**

A young Hispanic boy with brown eyes and black hair smiled. His dad and mom were singing to him the happy birthday song. His mom was Hispanic and his father an African American. He smiled as he then blew out the candles wishing, '_I wish my parents will accept me for who I am.'_

He then heard his dad say to him, "What did you wish for?"

His mom replied to him, "Oh, you know he can't tell otherwise his wish won't come true. Now, David you want a corner of the cake or a middle?"

David then said with a sigh, "Mom, Dad. I have something that I want to share with you."

His parents could tell this was serious as they then stopped to listen. He said to them as he took a deep breath and exhaled, "I don't know when I was exposed, but so far it seems harmless. I think I'm a mutate."

Blinking rapidly his father asked him, "What makes you think that."

David looked at his dad's smart phone in his shirt pocket. His eyes glowed blue making his father star in shock as his phone rang. The phone was pulled out as it said a number of (Unknown). He anwsered the phone as it had his voice as his son talked with no technology on him, "Dad, I just want to be loved and accepted, please don't hate me. I honestly, think this is somewhat good for me."

Tears coming out of her eyes his mother hugged him as David's father put the phone down. They hugged their child as they said to him, "Oh, don't worry we will always love you."

His father said to him, "No matter what, we will help you if you want it. If you don't then we won't. This doesn't make you any less different to us. We still love you."

The roof of the house was torn away as the three people looked up. David's mom screamed as she said with fear, "What, what's going on!"

A sentinel was visible as it said with it's robotic voice, "Mutate Identified. Mutate halt all actions. Mutate you will be apprehended by the Sentinels."

Laura ducked as she dived to the ground dodging a punch from Jakey Fist. Jakey Fist kicked the girl in the waist as she flew back into the brick wall. The wall broke apart as she impacted into it with a growl.

Jakey Fist tasted blood as he then looked down at his cheek. He had a cut from one of her blades as he had blood coming down his cheek. Laura got up as she cracked her neck and her bruises on her face healed. Jakey Fist grinned as he said to her, "Nice, got some healing factor plus claws, are you perhaps the famous Wolverine that I've heard so much about it? I thought you would be more bulky instead of curvy."

Laura growled as she said with her toe claws coming out. She leaped at him as he moved away from the swipe and moved his right hand to intercept one of the feet. He grabbed her by the ankle as he then swung her away as he felt a pain in his shoulder. He groaned as blood came out of his shoulder. The blade ripped clean through is arm as Laura impacted head first into a wall. Jakey Fist's eyes lost some of his vision as he hit the ground as he came to his knees. Breathing he looked at Laura as his fists lost their metal. Looking at his hands he saw flesh as he then heard what sounded like a jet.

Laura looked up as she was now lying on the ground. The ceiling came off the building as three sentinels were visible. They then said to the pair of mutants, "Mutates targeted. Mutates you are advised to surrender. Mutates will be apprehended."

Jakey Fist said with a bit of fear, "You've got to be kidding me."

Laura said to him with pain in her head, "Fraid not, truce?"

Jakey Fist grinned at the woman, "Sure, get over here and we'll get out of here."

Laura leaped up and to him as Jakey Fist made his left hand into a fist. Sound vibrations appeared around his fist as he slammed it into the floor as the ground broke beneath him.

Laura and Jakey Fist fell through the floor as they got to the main floor. Laura stood up as she then looked at Jakey Fist. Jakey Fist growled as he looked at his feet to see that they now had metal on them. Smiling he said looking at his legs, "Nice, didn't know I could do that. Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises."

Standing up he walked towards the doors. Laura walked behind him as they opened the doors. Laura then saw a pair of mechanical legs as they landed through the roof. Jakey Fist felt his right arm give out as he saw Laura rip off a part of her blouse that was already torn up from their fight. She tied it around Jakey Fist's shoulder to cut off the bleeding. Jakey Fist grinned at her as he said to her, "Thanks sweetheart."

Laura growled as her claw came out, "Don't call me that again."

Jakey Fist then said as the Sentinel had metal tentacles come out of it's hands, "Think we got bigger problems."

Jakey Fist's legs had their metal crack as they fell of his legs. He moved as fast as he could to dodge the attack. Electricity formed around his left fist as he punched the tentacle that came at him. The claw broke apart as the electricity ride up the tentacle as it zapped the entire metal shell and inside of the sentinel. Smoke came out of it's head as explosions appeared through out it's body.

Laura looked at Jakey Fist as she then lifted a brow. Jakey Fist said to her with a grin, "Lucky punch."

The sentinel fell back as it smashed through the bulding. Trophy cases were destroyed as the pair of mutants ran away. One of the flying sentinels received the data of the previous sentinel's destruction. The robot then said as it landed, "Adapting to apprehend mutate. Warning, further aggression will result in mutate termination."

Laura had her claws come out again as she leaped into the air. She stabbed her claws into the leg of the sentinel. She began to climb as the robot had it's hand shot a missile at the young mutant girl. Laura looked in shock as the missile was coming at her.

The missile was knocked away from her by a stone. Laura looked at Jakey Fist as his left fist was now armed with metal plating. He moved in as he swung the fist across the leg tearing apart the outer armor. There was a wall of steel that he took his fist to twice as he finally punched through the metal. His hand broke apart the metal. His hand became enveloped in rubber as he grabbed one of the metal shards. He cut some of the wires as the robot said loosing some of it's operations, "Experiencing malfunctions."

Laura got up to the chest as she cut into the mutant hunting machine. She crawled inside as she began to do lots of damage. The sentinel then said as it began to have fire catch inside, "Warning, unit is in need of repair. Civilians clear the area, unit is going to explode."

Jakey Fist heard this as he began to take cover. He moved out as he got to a hall. He saw Esme as she said to him, "What are you doing you idiot?"

Jakey Fist said to the girl, "Running away an inferno, what does it look like?"

Esme then said to him as she began walking to the door, "Come with me, let's get out of here."

The pair ran away as they left Laura to handle herself. Laura leaped out as she then cut off a piece of the sentinel. She chuck it at the third one as it then decided to come down for a fight. Laura pulled out the wiring as he leaped at the third one. She landed on it as she cut into the third one's chest. She tired the wires to it. Dropping she took cover under the first sentinel. The second exploded as the third caught on fire. The third fell down as it came apart.

**_Sentinel Facility_**

A sentinel landed as it had an orb with David inside. The orb was placed inside the back of a truck. Colonel Moss said looking inside the truck, "Flithy mutant, you deserve to die instead of being just apprehended."

David screamed at the colonel, "I may deserve to die, but my parents didn't. And I'm going to kill you people when I get out of here!"

Smiling Colonel Moss replied to the young mutant, "Yeah right, you and what army is going to get out?"

The truck drove down the bridge as it went to a row of cells. The orb was unloaded by a few soldiers as they went to one of the cells. The turned off the laser wall as they loaded the orb inside. A inhibitor collar was placed on around his neck. The light was turned on as he felt his powers leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

Ron was currently doing what homework Mr. Barkin had given them on the first day of school. He saw Mr. Possible walk in as he greeted him in the usual 'Dr. Mr. Possible.' Mr. Possible greeted Ron as he sat down with some new blue prints.

Kim noticed the blue prints as rocket boots as she asked her dad, "Uh, Dad what are those rocket boots for?"

Mr. Possible looked up to her, "Hmm, oh yeah, the rocket boots are for these new robot protectors the government has me working on. Sentinels I think they're called. My understanding is that they are designed to protect the public from mutates."

Ron spit out his sprite at the word, he thought that he heard the world _mutants _instead of mutates. Kim said to him a little worried, "Are you alright Ron?'

Ms. Possible came in right as Ron said to her, "So, wait they hunt mutants?"

Kim said to him correcting him, "No, mutates, besides there's no evidence of that internet rumor of evolved humans. That's just silly right mom?"

Ms. Possible said to the pair of teens, "Kim's right Ron, there's no evidence that there is an 'X-gene' or some unused portion of the brain that could make humans more evolved to super human levels. People like Captian America or the Hulk are exposed to serum or radiation to make them into mutates. There's no proof of natural super human mutation. The very thought is absurd. And if there was some way that it was possible, then perhaps they do need to be seperated for the good of humans and them. Crossbreeding could result in bad make up of further down the line descendents. Like the offspring of a donkey and a horse, mules are sterile and thus bad for the race of humans or some super human race. It just makes scientific sense."

Ron's fears were now worsened by this news. He could never meet and marry a regular human girl. He'd have to marry a mutant because of genetics. It was as if Yahweh hated him.

**_At the Abandoned Rail Yard that was the base of the Brotherhood of Mutants_**

Jakey Fist was being sewn up as his arm had few surgey on it. He seethed as he then was encouraged to drink the beer. Put the beer to his lips he drank the last of it as Lich put in the last stitch. She clipped off the wire as she then wrapped the shoulder with gauze.

Lich then said to him caring, "There, the string will not be removing for a few days. The wire is to reinforce the string, though it will rust and attract infection. I'll remove it in a couple of days when the skin is a bit more good. After that I'm going to let the string do it's work. You got to take it easy on that arm."

Pyro put the right arm in a sling as he said to the young strong man of the group, "Good thing you discovered a new use for your elemental constructs. It would seem that you don't just make arm armor. But, rather if you focused and honed your powers. That you'd have a suit of armor from head to toe of any element. A suit sound to walk through buildings, a suit of fire to set a building on fire and ward off enemies, a suit of metal to protect you from bullets and a suit of water to protect you while walk underwater or perhaps to use it protect yourself from fire attacks. This will make you a defense man as much as a strong man."

Jakey Fist grinned at that as he then said to Esme, "Now, final piece of business. We have to find out where that sentinel facility is at. I want you to go around town and when you find someone suspicious probe them. Lich will be your back up on this task. I'll stay here with ol' woundy here."

Esme nodded as she then said to him, "By the way, I have detected a new mutant that could be useful to us. Gabriel Cohuelo will be useful to us for a few years at least. His power is to give himself a personal field of anti theta waves. Or as one would say, he would freeze time around him while he still moved through it. Thus he would still age while we wouldn't. He wants to fully experience life both the good and bad sides of it. But, what he wants to know is if there are any others out there like him. Oh, and he's been in and out of juvie for two years now."

Pyro grinned as he rose his brows, "And how did you come across this?"

Esme said smiling her self, "One of my sisters was in the room with Xaiver when he was discussing of going to New Mexico. I guess they are good for something."

Pyro then said to them with a grin, "You kids don't have school for four days plus maybe a bit longer thanks to the sentinel destroying the school. So, it looks like we got our first field trip. To New Mexico, the state that's a rip off of a country."

**_Sentinel Facility_**

David was sitting in his cell as the guard slid his food to him. He looked at the force field as he then pulled the lid off his food. Mash potatoes, peas, chicken drum stick, glass of water and single blue berry. He looked at it as he then began to eat the potatoes as he looked at the fork. He had been observing the people for the past few hours that he was in there. They would upgrade the collars everytime that a new escape attempt was made with new powers. He knew that he could manipulate technology that had electricity. He always heard the computer, car, light bulb talk to him. Since he was 11 years old, now at the age of 16 he just wanted to hear those voices again. That's when he heard the fork speak to him, '_Don't be afraid David, we are all technology and you just need ask for us. And we will do it, for you are the only one that can or will speak to us with respect.'_

David's eyes widened as he realized what he could do. Oh how he would escape and love to fight the bastards that did this to his parents. Tonight we was going to escape and then exact his revenge.

**_A couple of hours later of David's Contemplating_ **

David stood up as he spoke to cameras looking at them, "HEY! Get out here! I have something to say to you."

Colonel Moss looked at Bristow as he grinned with a laugh, "Kid's been a mutant for a day and already thinks he can take me."

Colonel Moss walked out with Bristow and Kemp. They walked to the cell with David inside as he said to him, "What do you want to say _Hijack_?"

David moved his brows as if he thought the little nickname was cute. He then said pacing making the enlisted personnel jittery minus Kemp and Bristow, "Cute, Hijack. As if I could hijack a vechicle or a jet, perhaps even a computer. But, you know something, that's all technology. And you know the thing about technology. It makes our life easier. Since man pick up the first stick and split it at the end to put a sharp rock inside. Technology has made our lives easier..."

Colonel Moss began to feel his uniform tighten as his air was being cut off, "By the way, I've been a mutant for five years. And you know what, dickhead? I'm the influencer of all technology. Call me, Tech."

The colonel's face was in shock from hearing that this kid had five years to harness his power. Bristow and Kemp saw that the forks of all the trays, even the trays themselves began to shake. The colonel's face turned from tanned to blue as he fell down. The two private guard took their weapons at Tech as the forcefield came down. He looked to them as they flew back to the walls. Tech merely walked out looking at them as he then said to them, "Technology, amazing isn't it? Less you fight me bare ass naked with fists and feet you have no way of defeating me. Even then you'd have a disadvantage. Because technology was made to take me down and make your jobs easier. Well now, it makes my escape easier."

A soldier held up is cure gun as he fired five syringes at him. The syringes hit Tech's arm, but they did not inject him. They malfunctioned at his influence as he then pulled them out. He said with a smile, "Oh, cute. You didn't think I could stop this because it's a drug? Well guess what. It's held inside a piece of technology. My fellow mutants, prepare to be freed."

The forcefields came down as the only prisoners walked out. Five in all were walking out as Tech said looking at all the soldiers., "Good bye."

Tech then looked at Colonel Moss as his collar popped off of it's own free will, "I hope you understand the power that I have."

He walked out the range of Colonel Moss as the man gained back his oxygen. He breathed as the two guards fell from the walls. The collars popped off the mutants as one of them vanished in a flash of light. Tech walked to the nearest fire escape as the door opened for him. He took his time walking down the stairs as he now knew that even with five years experience that these powers were going to take some practice.

**_New Mexico_**

The X Jet landed outside of Taos, New Mexico. Off the jet exited four mutants that were well known: Magma, Shadowcat, Cyclops and Charles Xavier. The latter of the four said to Cyclops, "There is going to be a fight, be prepared."

Cyclops grimaced at this as he looked at Magma, "Magma, can you get the X-van. I think time will be an issue as well as speed."

Magma nodded as she went to the back of the X-Jet where the cargo door was.

Driving into Taos, New Mexico was a corvette. Driving was the leader of the Brotherhood, Pyro. Lich was in the passanger's seat while Jakey Fist and Esme were sitting in the back. The race was on as the two groups of mutants raced to Gabriel Cohuelo's house.

**_Mutant Boarding House_**

Ron had got to the gate as he walked through a bit wounded from the talking of Mr and Mrs. Possible. They didn't believe and mutants, and worse if there was such a thing then he couldn't date Kim. Wait? Kim was his best friend, no way could he date her. Plus, she was digging on this new guy, Josh Mankey. One letter off from Monkey, oh how he hated that word and animal.

As he walked up the road he saw Laura sitting under a tree. All her clothes were torn up as Ron ran over to her. She could smell the worry that practically oozed out of him. How she loved that smell, most people knew she could heal and so they wouldn't worry. Not Ron though, no matter what he would always worry about her.

Ron came to a stop as he asked her, "What happened Laura?"

Laura replied to him with a sad smile, "I was attacked by sentinel's, I guess I'm being hunted again. And just when I was getting used to not being prey."

Ron then said with a determined look in his eyes, "You are not prey, you are a fighter. And if it's one thing I have learned about you. You have a smell, instinct to allow you to track. You are the predator and the thing about predators, is they have claws. And let me tell you, you got some real long claws... real big claws-"

Laughing the girl said to him, "Stop making my claws sound like a man's nads."

Ron smiled as he said to her trying to be serious, "Let me know if you need help to hunt."

Laura then did something that Ron never expected. She kissed him on the lips as she said pulling away, "Thanks for the contribution to the hunt."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

_**Now, I have used all mutants so far from the comics or used characters from Kim Possible. Even Jakey Fist is from the comics as Jake (Mutant) he's on Marvel wikia. Technically they never gave him any powers in the comics, but they did use him to leave Scott Summers with a drive to fight for all mutant kind. And I'm a bit tired of just using mutants or characters from my two sources. So, time for some OCs. These OCs are going to be the prisoners that escaped from the Sentinel Facility. Now, as for David Bond or Hijack, now Tech, his character was extremely close to a mutant power that I've always wanted. So, I change him up a bit and made him the influencer of all technology.**_

A young man that is 5 foot 9 with black hair that matched his tanned Hispanic skin. His green eyes looked at Bristow and Kemp with a glare as he gritted his teeth. His orange clothes now showed a sort of shielding as he had a dome like forcefield. His name tag said on his shirt 'Cord Topper'.

Three girls stood together in a grouping as they felt like they were finally close again. They touched hands as they sighed feeling each other's feelings. One girl, Carly, had brown hair in a bob cut with pure white eyes like the other two. Unlike the other two she had a large and prominent bosom. Her eyes glowed yellow as she looked at the humans.

The second sister, Megan, of them had black hair in a pony tail with a bang covering her left eye. Her waist and legs were a bit thicker than her sisters. Like her sisters she wore orange clothes. Her eyes glowed blue as she smiled a bit sinisterly.

The third sister, Brittany, had frizzy red hair as she smiled having thicker arms. Her white eyes glowed red as she stepped up with a strut.

Colonel Moss got up as he then said with fear, "Beholder's escaped, be on your guards Bristow and Kemp."

Colonel Moss coughed as he stood up getting his breath back. He growled as he moved to his back waist. He pulled out a gun as he got ready for a fight.

The sisters said together as they walked forward, "Prepare to be destroyed by Dominon."

Cord said to the girls as he pointed at the black haired sister, "Yo, Megan toss some elements!"

Megan turned to him as she said to the red haired girl, "Move in and distract Brittany."

Brittany ran in with her red eyes glowing as she moved into a fury of various attacks. Kemp slipped her hands into her gauntlets as one of the missiles shot out at Brittany. Brittany moved just a few millimeters within the distance of the missile as she punched it into the wall.

Kemp then said to Bristow, "Looks like she currently has the Super Human Condition. Megan has element which means that Carly is healing. Be ready for their switch at any moment."

Kemp ran in with her gauntlets having electricity coming off them. She moved to make a series of punches at Brittany who dodged the attacks perfectly. Brittany kneed Kemp as she grabbed the gun and then was shocked as she hit the ground. Kemp grinned as she said to the girl, "New trick we installed, dna recognition. Like it?"

She then took the rifle as she pressed one of the five keys. A pack of hope serum loaded as she said to the girl about to fire, "Time to cure you bitch."

Carly then had red eyes as she sprinted at top speed. Brittany's eyes turned yellow as she healed and rolled out of the way of the four syringes hit the concrete ground. Kemp was kicked in the head by Carly's foot as she slammed into the wall. The pair of sister bumped fists as they then moved away.

Colonel Moss was looking everywhere as he then got hit in the chest. He growled as he tried look around. He knew that it was Beholder, he knew because he couldn't feel the blow, just the pain after the blow.

Bristow then took his gun up as he aimed at a girl in his mechanical eye's view, "I have Beholder sir, firing in your direction."

The girl heard this as she moved to run as needles were being shot in her direction. Cord then said as he walked forward with fire, water, electricity, wind, metal and earth all flying around his dome of a shield, "Get ready for a blast!"

The shield expanded as it caught the needles. The soldiers moved to take cover as the shield exploded in all directions. The sisters and Beholder were safe after they had entered Cord's shield before the explosion. The explosion sent the elements in all directions as there were holes everywhere and scorches marks everywhere. The five moved towards the stair doors as Jessica now had red eyes again and slammed through the doors with her superhuman strength.

**_Mutant Boarding House_**

Ron walked into the house as he saw a new girl. He hadn't seen her before. She was an Asian girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black pair of silk pants with long sleeve shirt. She sort of looked like a ninja as she smiled at Ron. She ran up to him as she bowed to him, "Stoppable-sama, it is good to see you. I have heard so much about you from the other students. I am Yori."

Ron smiled as he extended a hand to her, "Hey Yori, name's Ron, please call me that."

Smiling the girl said to him with a smile, "Of course Ron-kun. The girls are having a volleyball contest outside. Perhaps, you'd like to join us?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he walked with her. She smiled as she looked at him and her eyes let out a light. Various girls that were in the boarding house looked. Ron's clothes seemed to disappear to all the girls as they could see that Ron not only had a pet mole rat, but a rather long and large snake in his trousers. Ron walked without this knowledge as Yori licked her lips and then had her light vanish from her eyes. Ron's clothes slowly materialized.

**_New Mexico_**

The X-van came into contact with the Brotherhood's corvette. The two teams of mutants got out of the cars. Pyro then said to the young man of his team, "When laser eyes there lets lose think armor, full suit of armor."

Cyclops let his visor up as he shot forth a laser at the group of mutants. Jakey Fist glared as he gritted his teeth and his nose began to bleed. The laser impacted on him as it surrounded him in a knight's style suit of amor with a sling for his arm.

Cyclops was surprised as he saw Jakey Fist run up to him with a kick. The older man backed away as he said to his fellow team mates, "Move out of the way, that's Omega energy. It'll destroy anything he touches."

Jakey Fist kicked the van as Cyclops let his laser out to blast the explosion cutting it enough to let the flames come onto the sides of his comrades. Magma light on fire as Shadowcat moved in for combat.

Lich had white energy come to her hands as Pyro then had fire come out of his hands. Esme then said to Charles Xavier, "Looks like I get you to myself old man."

Jakey Fist had energy on his body as his left arm enarmored itself in metal. He grinned as he said out loud, "Just think it and it's armed. I love my powers."

Jakey Fist ran in as he took blast after blast from Cyclops who was moving out of the way from him as best as he could. Scott knew first hand how powerful his omega laser was and how dangerous it could be in the hands of a child.

Magma was letting out fire blast after fire blast at Pyro as the two attacked each other. Pyro's powers affected his own flames and on some level affect Magma's flames. Magma then threw up her arms as lava came from the ground and roared to life like that of a jaguar. It attacked him with claws like the cat that it was made of lava.

Pyro leaped back as he threw up a control fire ring around him. The fire was hot enough to act as a wall to the first blasts. Pyro then focused on the lava panther as it came at him with it's claw. Sweat poured down his face as he focused all the harder. His eyes began to have a bit of a blood shot effect to them. The claw stopped right at his nose which surprised Magma. Pyro could stop lava?

Lich had white energy form into a chain as she threw it at Shadowcat. Shadowcat moved out of the way of the energy as she phased through a tree. The chain hit the tree as it began to lose it's leaves. The bark became old as it fell from rot and decay. Shadowcat's eyes became wide as she then saw on her right hand a wrinkle appear. She had been touched as she looked behind her to see a white energy dagger sticking into the ground.

Lich giggled as she said to the older woman, "You look better with wrinkles, more real am I right crone?"

Shadowcat looked at her as she said with a ferocity as she pulled out a laser powered hand gun, "Crone?"

She then began to attack the younger girl as the two went at it. Lich made weapon after weapon and shield to defend or attack the older woman. Shadowcat would phase and fire her laser pistol at the younger girl.

Charles looked at Esme as he said to her, "You will not win this endeavor child. Come back to the school. Your sisters miss you child. I miss you and your mother misses you."

Esme then said as her eyes became blue, "I will win this, I have become a more clever telepath than last we met."

Charles focused as his eyes closed and his hand touched his temples. Inside the Charles Xavier institute was Charles's mind as he stood up from his chair. He walked as he looked at Esme who was taller and a bit longer hair still in a bob. She then snapped her fingers as a pair of fire horses appeared. Rearing to go they went on the attack as Charles said to the school, "Activate fire protocols." Sprinklers rained a storm of water onto the horses as they seemed to die into smoke.

While all these battles were going on Gabriel Cohuelo watched. He smiled as he saw mutants like himself out in the open display their powers. He saw that they were fighting for his allegiance. To be honest he saw weakness in the power from the jet cause they were holding back trying to control the fight from getting to out of control. Trying to hide while the others weren't afraid.

Gabriel's hair was black and had a few gray hairs here and there. His brown eyes looked at the people as he smiled looking at them. His orange shirt and black pants would stand out if he wasn't seperating his own time with the others. He suddenly heard a voice from behind him, "Must be nice to be thinking about going to the Brotherhood."

Gabriel turned his head as he saw Lance Alvers standing near him. He was about to ask when Lance pointed to his belt, "Temporal belt, allows me to stay in sync with temporal mutants like yourself. And, I'm here to ask you young man. Would you like to serve your country?"

Gabriel then grinned as he said to the man, "I'm listening."

**_Mutant Boarding House_**

Ron was happy as he smacked the ball over the net. Grinning as he had a beak with long bird like legs. Bonnie screamed as she hit the ball back, "Hey, no powers!"

Tara intercepted as her skin turned green as her back had a vine sprout out. The vine whipped the ball to the other side as Bonnie hit it to Surge. Surge hit the ball back over as Skin spiked it to the other side. Cheers were heard as Tara and Ron then waved their hands to go take a break. To help out Skin was Anelo and Hope Summers.

Ron's bird like features slowly faded away as he sat down with Tara. He then said to her with a question, "So, I got a question, what's up with Bonnie hanging around here? She's a human ain't she?"

Tara said to him as if it was obvious, "Duh, Lonnie Rockwaller our teacher? She's Bonnie's older sister that went here along with her other sister Connie."

Ron asked a different question being full of questions today, "Wait, I thought this school was brand new?"

Tara smiled at him, "Please, there have been two schools here before. Both destroyed, one by the Hulk who was running from the Army. And another by that messy Hydra business last year when they attacked SHIELD."

Ron asked her with a quirked brow, "Wait, I thought SHIELD no longer existed?"

Laughing Tara then saw that Ron was serious, "Oh, you're serious. Well, no it was wounded yes, but it's now run by Agent Phil Coulson. And, no he didn't die in the battle of New York. He just did that to get the Avengers to work together. And yes they now know about him, but are still sore at him. You should have seen Wolverine try to kill him after 'dying' on him. Even fooled Wolverine."

Ron then saw Skins wave Tara in as she went to replace him. Bonnie waved Yori in as she came to the benches. Ron then walked over to Ron, "What do you want Stoppable?"

Ron grinned at her as he had his bird physiology blood take over making a beak, "Nothing much."

Bonnie growled as he said to him, "Quit showing off."

Ron's features turned to normal as he said pointing at her, "That's what I don't get, how could you be jealous that I got powers? You get to walk out there free from judgment and not in hiding."

Bonnie said to him a bit vulnerable, "Yeah, but I got to hide at home."

Ron asks her with curiosity and a friendly ear, "How's that?"

Bonnie said to him being open, "You live in a home where being human or mutant may or may not matter. But, my parents are mutants and so are my twin sisters. My blood has been tested multiple times to see if I was a mutant. And even tough I am the child of two pure blood mutants, I am a human child. I'm the odd one out the one that didn't get the looks, smarts or the genes of the family."

Tara lost control of the ball as Hope screamed at the people at the blechers, "LOOK OUT!"

The ball hit Bonnie as she fell from the 12 foot height as she crashed on her head. Ron leaped down to her as he looked at her arm as it was squirting out blood.

Lonnie flew through the air as she saw her sister fall. She was breathing out a lot of air propelling herself into the air by blowing to the ground. She got to her sister as she grabbed her. Her arm broken, blood squirting out meant an artery was broken. Ron then said to Lonnie, "Take my blood, I think I can match her blood type."

Lonnie nodded as the pair ran inside to get the infirmary. They ran as Bonnie's life depended on it.

_**At the Middleton Library** _

Tech spoke to the computer as he looked up the one word that heard millions of times at the facility, "Mutant."

The computer brought up pages, thousands of sources of the search term, 'Mutant'. It brought up SHIELD files of Mutants that were broken into by him without SHIELD's notice. He now had all the info inside a portable drive. He pulled out the usb plug as the computer shut down. He slipped the drive into his pocket as he walked out of the library.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

_Here's a warning about a new character from the Kim Possible series. She is named Jessica and is a cheer leader at Middleton High. She will be a transgender character and will become a somewhat prominent member. I believe in Transgender rights and have a close enough friend that has felt comfortable enough with me to let me know that they are my sister and not my brother. So, with this I say that I believe in Transgender rights. If you have a problem with it, jump off a cliff for all I care. I don't need you reading this story and reviewing it with bad reviews because of your prejudice. So, without further ado, please read and enjoy for those that like this story and don't judge.  
_

Pyro was driving the corvette with Gabriel sitting in the back. The girls were a bit roughed up and Pyro had a bruised neck. He was a little fuzzy on the details but he was glad that he remembered the fight that they had won.

Gabriel smiled as he looked at a gold watch on his wrist. Lich asked him as she looked at him looking at it, "Where'd you get that watch?"

Gabriel smiled as he said to her, "I stole it of course. Just always want people to think that I came from a rich family."

_Flashback_

_Avalanche said to the young man as they sat at a table in Gaberiel's shared time bubble, "So, we have technology that'll slow down your aging and save your life from your own mutant ability which is a powerful one. And all you have to do is be our eyes and ears in the Brotherhood. We'll be training you at night when everyone else is asleep. So, what do you say? Want to be a SHIELD agent?"_

_Smiling Gaberiel said shaking his hand, "Why not."_

_Avalanche then gave him a gold watch, "Alright, this'll let us monitor your location. Once you are at the base destroy the watch. Don't worry we'll be paying you lots of money for this dangerous assignment. Lastly, we're going to have Agent Grey implant a false memory in the X-men and Brotherhood's minds of the fight. And don't worry we got a powerful enough telepath on our side that Charles Xavier will be fooled."_

_Gaberiel then said to Avalanche, "Just call me Velocidad and not Agent anything while I'm in the field. And we got a deal."_

_The pair finally parted hands as Avalanche stood up and said to him with the first injection, "Put this inside your body. It's an anti-aging chemical that will activate as soon as you turn off your bubble. When you turn it on again it'll be spread through out your body enough to regress aging when you activate your powers. You need a shot a week, we'll provide you with them every week."_

_Flashback Over_

The corvette left New Mexico as Pyro said to the team, "Time to go back to Colorado. Hope you like Middleton Gabriel."

Gabriel replied to the group, "Call me, Velocidad."

**_Mutant Boarding House_**

Ron was tired of feeling this pain in his arm. He growled as he then felt the needle exit his arm. He breathed out as he looked at Bonnie. Her arm and bones were all healed thanks to a deep tanned girl with green eyes. Her long black hair framed her lovely face with minorly thick lips. She wore a pendant that laid between her voluptuous bosom while she wore a yellow and red dress. She was the mutant that was rather popular in Ireland known as Saint Anna.

Bonnie woke as she said with the drowsiness still affecting her, "What's going on?"

Ron said as he sat up with a bit of wooziness, "I gave you blood and Anna healed youuu. Going baaack dooo..."

Ron laid back as he then was given a new IV. This one would put basic chemicals back into his system to get him up and running again.

Bonnie looked at the 'loser' as she then smiled as the 'loser' went to sleep. She thought that perhaps he really did step it up when the action called for it.

**_Elsewhere in Middleton_**

Jessica was returning home as the sun had just set. She went to a small alley way. Her smile faded as she then began to pull off her wig of blonde hair. Her pulled out from her bag a guy's t-shirt and pair of jeans. She undressed pulling off her cute blue crop top with sun print. She wore a stuffed gold bra as she unclipped it. She put it into the bag with the crop top revealing to the night her male body. She ran a wipe over her face getting rid of the make up and lip stick. Her black hair was short making her blue eyes stand out. She pulled on the red shirt and began to pull off her skirt. The gold panties held her male sex organ in place and she avoided looking at it. Sighing she pulled on the jeans and zipped up the zipper. She put all her clothes into the bag as she put it back on.

Jessica had walked the street until the house a couple of blocks down appeared. When she was under a street light her eyes could be seen in definition to show huge bags under her eyes. The bags were evidence of days without sleep and thanks to the power of her basic make up was easily invisible to the people at school. It was a house with three doors on the front. Each door had a letter meaning the house was shared with people inside. Like an apartment, only more homey looking. She walked up to door 'B' as she pulled out her key and opened the door.

She walked inside as she saw her dad sitting in the kitchen. Her eyes grew in horror as she saw on the table one of her skirt and panties with a box full of make up. Her father a black haired man with blue eyes stood up in anger. He said to her with judgment, "I have called the police on charges of perversion, Jack. It's no wonder that I haven't been getting all your report cards, 'Jessica'. You sick bastard, to use the neighbor's dead daughter's name for your sick fantasy? No son of mine will become a girl, not even for pretending!"

Jessica moved back as she said to her father, "No, stay back, I don't want to hurt you daddy."

Rage spilt from him as he struck his son in the face shouting, "DADDY? SONS DON'T USE THAT WORD! ONLY FREAKS AND GIRLS, AND YOU ARE NO GIRL. NOW, I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE ANY LONGER!"

Jessica cried as she ran out the door smashing it apart. Her dad starred in shock at his missing door with wall. The wooden porch had shoe prints as the girl left the house. The ground reflected the damage that she left behind. Jessica ran into the night as she heard sirens.

Jessica was running as she saw in the sky a flying robot! She ran making dents in the ground as she made her way to Lowerton. It was but a 15 minute run for her right now at her speed and strength.

As she ran she grew tired as she then came to a stop. Two police vans pulled up as they pulled out their guns and shields. They looked like they were ready for a destructive amount of criminals. Something or someone superhuman.

From the shadows came a purple person with white eyes. He had parts floating in him as he stretched with a 'XIII' tattoo on his neck. His body wrapped around the two shields of a pair of cops as the shields began to melt.

He then shouted to the girl as if she didn't know anything, "Stop shaking the ground. Get covered!"

Jessica ran into the alley way as she saw three other people. The three were the Dominon sisters, but Jessica didn't know them. (Dominon was featured in Ch. 11) The three were now in better clothes but still street looking. They held bags full of food as they had just robbed a small food bank.

Carly (Brown Hair refer to (brown) from now on) had her eyes turn red as she went in on the attack. She punched right through one of the shields as she grabbed the man's wrist. She twisted it breaking it as she said to him, "Back off pigs."

A black man walked out with glasses. His clothes tattered as he said with a grim frown, "_Tonight_."

The officers's eyes glowed blue as they hit the ground. They twitched as they began to forget everything. The telepath then said to Jessica, "You got two choices, come with us or die by them."

Jessica said to the man that just saved her life, "You."

**_After a long weekend at the school_**

Ron was sitting in class as he saw Mr. Barki standing in the front, "Alright class, I'm replacing your art teacher for the day because the art teacher is down with whooping cough. Now, I have one announcement for the class. Many of you knew a former class mate known to you as Jessica Wind that was a member of the cheer squad. In reality she was a sick young man that has been brought up on perversion charges. If you see a man named Jack Cole you are to notify us immediately."

Tara screamed as she ran out with a cry. Mr. Barkin went out after her telling the class, "I'll be right back class. Please begin doodling."

Kim and Hope were in the room too as they then covered themselves at the news. Ron was a little applaud by this as he felt like his best friend had been violated.

Hope said to Kim with worry and fear, "What if he was stalking one of us?"

Kim shivered as she replied to her with a whisper, "That'd so fucking creepy."

Ron snapped his head to his best friend as he looked at her, "Uh, how's that?"

Laura said surprising the others, "I don't know, I always got a girl vibe off her. I think she might be transgendered and just want to be member of the female half of the gender line?"

Hope said to her with venom, "He should have been locked up for that sickness then. God made him the way he did for a reason and he screwed it up with his free will."

Kim replied to Laura, "While I don't use religion and a bit more open to the LGBT community. I have to say that he should have told us first. Then dress as a tom boy in school and as a girly girl outside of school. I mean Goths wear eye liner and some gay guys were make up. It's not that strange. But, you should definitely stay out of the girls locker room."

Ron was confused about this. He'd never really think about transgendered folks before. But, if they were being shunned for who they are. Then it would like him hiding who he really was. And he kinda liked his Velter. It may have been a mutation that lived near his liver. But, it was his little mutational organ and he liked it, it made him weird. And he always lived by the quote, 'Never be normal'. Smiling he decided that being transgendered was not that big of a bag.

Kim asked Ron, "What do you think Ron?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he replied to her as he began to doodle stick figures with powers, "Never be normal, Kp. Never be normal."

**_Middleton High School Lunchroom_**

Ron walked to the lunch room as he sat down. He sat at his table as Tara came to sit with him, feeling better after her morning ourburst. Laura came along with Wendy as they sat down around him. Yori smiled as she sat down as well.

Ron smiled at them as he saw Kim go sit with Josh. He was brought out of his attention to Kim by Laura's voice, "Hey, Ronnie give me a bite."

Ron looked at her as he looked at his plate to see the ham in a bag. He assumed that she meant she wanted the meat. He wasn't going to eat doubting that it was kosher. He was about to give her the bag when she said to him, "No, feed me."

Ron stabbed the meat with his fork as he looked at her nervously. He moved the fork to her lips as the other girls starred at him. The meat slipped into her mouth as she hummed almost sexually making the Ron man blush. She then let it out of her mouth with a lick to the fork as she said to him with a rasp, "I'd rather have a different _m-e-a-t_."

Not wanting to be out done Yori said to him, "Ron-kun, an apple slice, please."

Ron took one of the apple slices as he took it to a fork. She then said to him with a shake of her head, "No, hand."

Ron moved his hand to her as she took his wrist with both her hands. She then moved her lips around the apple. She went half way and back, then swallowed the apple slice whole with Ron's fingers in her mouth. She licked them of the apple flavoring as she starred at him half lidded sliding her mouth on his hand's three fingers. She then pulled them out as she sighed onto his wet hand. His nose began to bleed as Tara said to him, "Ron, your nose."

Ron was wozzy as he fell back and onto the floor. He felt light headed and had a boner. Bonnie was walking by as she dropped her tray in surprise of the arm sticking up in Ron's pants, "Ah!"

And Ron's day was only going to get worse or better.


	8. Own Mutant List

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

OC mutant List

Dominion made their first appearance in Chapter 11 before the conversion. Now you can find the sisters in chapter 6. They are triplets that can't stray too far away from each other. They literally depend each other. The ability they all share is emotional touch, the ability to where they need to touch each other in order to receive certain chemicals from the brain that make you happy and loved. Without touching for peroids of time they will become depressed, weak and begin to suffer choosing to not eat, sleep or drink. Along with this genetic ability they have three powers: Super Human Condition, Elemental Zap and Healing Factor. They can use these powers equally switching them between themselves whenever they need too. With Super Human Condition comes red eyes that allow them to be super human in strength, senses, speed, stamina, reflexes, balance, jumping, etc. Elemental Zap is blue eyes and that allows them to create small amounts of elements; like a zap of electricity or a spark of fire, pebble of earth. Yellow are the eyes that allow the sister to have healing to regenerate their body from any and all damage. Their names are Megan, Carly and Brittany.

Beholder is a with sensory immunity which means that if she doesn't wear an inhibitor collar then she is not detectable by human senses. You can not feel her, smell her, see her, taste her or hear her. But, you can still see the foot print of her, if she were walking on a beach then you'd see foot prints hinting to where she is. You could she a finger print if she touched something. But, she basically generates a field if you will to mess up human sensory parts of the brain to not detect her. Technology can and will still detect her.

Cord Topper has an Assimilation Shield, any elemental attack that hit's his shield will collect around him. It'll collect until he decides to break it. His shield will quickly regenerate.

Mockingbird: Avain Physiology and capable of molting his feathers to shapeshift for an hour's time to someone else.

Newton: Can convert people and objects to potential or kinetic. This ability only works for a maxium of 15 seconds thus he can make a camera potential thus freezing it at a certain point allowing him to get by it. Or making a dumpter kinetic flinging it into the air for 15 seconds of where it will not stop until it has been 15 seconds even if there is resistance.

Warblade: Bone wrist blades.

Pools: Has water made eyes that require her to wear goggles to keep the water inside. She can see from any source of water within a mile radius allowing very few things to surprise her.

Rice: Has thousands of pores all over her body that allow her to shot small bone pellets that look like dehydrated rice.

Now the assigning of these mutants.

Middleton Morlocks: Rice, Newton, Pools, Warblade, Dominon and Mockingbird.

Brotherhood of Mutants: Lich, Pyro, Esme, Jake (Mutant) or Jakey Fist, Velocidad and David Bond or Tech.

X-men: Various mutants plus Beholder.

Cord Topper will be a mutant that's just trying to get by that will appear every once in a while.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

Ron sighed as he sat in a detention with Vinnie as he looked at Mr. Barkin. He heard from him as a sex ed book was placed down in front of him, "Mr. Stoppable I believe that this detention will be successful if you read and write a 5 page report on this book."

Ron sighed as he then said with a grumble, "Great, those girls just had to play with me. They couldn't leave well enough alone."

While Ron cracked up the 68 page pamlet and began to read. Laura was sitting in the back staring at the boy with a smile. She was given a book by Mr. Barkin as she said to him, "Thank you, Mr. Barkin."

Mr. Barkin replied to her with a still stotic face, "Don't run in the halls next time."

**_The North Pole_**

A young man with curly auburn hair walked in a large polar resistant coat. He pulled up the hood as he wore a black half mask to hide his nose and mouth. Behind a pair of glasses were his green eyes as he walked with a bunch of men.

He walked as he got to a site where they were digging out a crashed ship. The young man heard his name, "Lee."

Lee ran up to a woman as she said to him, "How exciting is this? Dissecting a blue alien that has crash landed her a hundred or so years ago?"

Lee nodded with a bit of fear as he asked her, "Why are we dissecting it mom?"

His mom said to him with happiness at the discovery, "Because it's different than us and we have to find out why."

Lee then said to him as he pointed with his thumb, "I'm going to go play with my air friend."

Lee's mom told him with giving permission, "Alright, but be careful."

Lee ran off as he thought with fear how his new mutation would make him a target for dissecting. How could he parents just dissect anything that was different from them?

Lee ran as he then came across a bit of thin ice. He gasped in fear as the ice broke of and began to float away. Across the ice he saw a large Polar Bear. The bear looked at him knowing it would need food until it got to land again.

The bear walked over to him as it prepared to attack. Lee backed away as the ice began to sink on his side. He then caught a bit of the sun as his nose began to itch. He then sneezed out a red flame at the bear as it cindred and nearly got destroyed. Some of the carcass was left leaving Lee with something to eat.

_**Back in Middleton**_

Bonnie was on a regular jog as she listened to her music. She wore a pair of wireless head phones as she listened to her wireless mp3. She wore a pair of pink short shorts with a purple tank top. She was a bit sweaty as she ran but she was still fine.

The girl ran as she breathed in and out. As Bonnie was running she was being followed by a pair of older men. They were the kind that should have learned to not touch what isn't yours. But, never learning that lesson they decided to take what wasn't theirs.

Bonnie saw one appear before as she gasped and began backing away. She bumped into the other as she was manipulated into an alley way. She became fearful at the large grim looking men. Feeling small she slowly grew out small whiskers unconsciously with her nose becoming mouse like.

The girl was backed into a corner as she realized that she had to do something. She couldn't just these lechers do something vile to her. At least if she went down, she would do so fighting back. Her roared as her hand nails grew longer. Her skin grew fur rapidly like that of a lion or big cat. Her eyes became that of a wolf as her teeth grew long and sharp.

The men now scared began to try and run. Bonnie clawed at one as she pounced on him like a cat. She bit into his neck as he screamed in pain. Earning the attack that she was giving him. She had lost control as she looked up and saw a flare coming at her. Her whiskers moved as she detected the machine flying towards her. She turned to run as she ran on all fours leaving her mp3.

Bonnie leaped the fence as she landed on the other side. She began to run now like an ape as she ran through the urban jungle. She still maintained her human body, but it was starting to gain adaptations form all sorts of animals. She rounded a corner as she got to a park where a few people screamed at her appearance.

She ran towards the lake where hopefully she could hide from the now identified machine known only as the sentinel. Bonnie leaped into the lake as she slowly lost her fur and whiskers. Her skin became slick and water resistant. She grew a fin as her arms became sort of rubbery. She landed in the lake as she swam deep into the lake where there were a few known underwater caves. She pulled in enough air as she went to hide at one of them.

The sentinel was scanning as it said no longer detecting the mutant signature thanks to Bonnie's hiding in an underwater cave, "Mutate no longer detected. Returning to base of operations."

Bonnie swam out as she same to the surface breaking free from the water. She breathed out as she said with fear and worry, "Better get home or to the MBH fast. Otherwise, I could be a prisoner."

Bonnie got out of the water as she looked at her body showly shift back to that of a normal human. She then inwardly screamed in happiness. Finally she was a mutant, she didn't care how. She just cared about being a mutant. Now, to get to safety as her mind thought.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

_The Morlocks (Chicago) are my new favorite mutants. So, they are my morlocks for Middleton. Please look them up, I don't feel like describing them all._

Jessica was in the sewer under Upperton as she sat on a stolen bench. She kept to herself as she sat with newspapers. Jessica saw in one of the puddles of water her black hair reflection as she wanted to vomit. But, the little food she had in her stomach was from a shrimp can. She had to learn quickly in the past week end that you have to steal when you are a 'Morlock'.

Shatter walked up with his dog as he said to the young man, "Hey, you still haven't told us your name."

Jessica looked up at the one weird arm and regular arm man with black crystal made skin, "Jessica Wind, new mutant."

Shatter had a stone brow lift as he then dawned on him that he was talking to a transgendered girl. He then said with a smile, "Hey, want to go with the girls. They're going on a shopping spree later and you could find yourself a nice dress."

Jessica lit up as she said standing up, "Oh, that'd be so awesome. So, what are we going to steal?"

Shatter replied to her as he began walking off, "How should I know. That's girl stuff."

Jessica was about to head over to the girls when Shatter said to her, "Hey, better come up with a name. Don't want those girls to think youse a normie."

Jessica thought deeply as she thought about a name. Her true mutant name, she had discovered that her body gets stonger, faster and more resilant to attacks with very little sleep. If she stayed awake for days at a time she could summon up her reserves of super strength, speed and resistance to attacks. But, she'd soon fall asleep and be near impossible to defend herself. Insomnia would be the perfect name.

Insomnia walked up to the girls as she saw Dominon touching each other's hands. While this creeped her a bit, Insomnia also liked the idea of having a sister she could connect with.

Another morlock, Rice, was a young Hispanic girl with long black hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were brown and she had a beauty mark on her nose by her right eye. All on her skin were dots that Insomnia had observed shot out small bone pellets as a offensive and defensive measure.

There was a black girl with a shaved down hair standing by herself. She had on a pair of goggles as she stood with her back to the wall. She walked over to the group of girls as she said to them out of Insomnia's ear shot, "Jessica is a transgender, let's try to treat him like a girl."

The other nodded at this as Angel Dust, Tommy (Morlock), Electric Eve, Infestation, Dominion and Rice all smiled. They didn't mind having another girl around, even if she was born with a penis.

Insomnia walked up to the girl as she sat down and said to them, "Um, hi, I know I haven't talked to you all these past few days. But, I'd like to introduce myself. My name's Insomnia and I'd like to be friends with you all."

Pools then said to the new Morlock, "Welcome to the group finally. So, we're going shopping later. Tonight at the mall as a matter of fact, more escape routes that way. Feel like joining us?"

Insomnia smiled as she said with a tear, "Yes."

_**Up in the Arctic**_

Lee saw a tanker as he waved his arms. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get their attention this way. So, he decided to use his powers. Pulling in air into his nose he activated his powers. Sneezing into the air he sent up a mucus that flew into the air and caught flame as soon as it caught the sun light. The snot exploded as the ship then let out a long blare signaling that it saw him.

Mutant Boarding House

Bonnie arrived to the house as she got up to the gates. She put in the code on the key pad as the door opened. What Bonnie didn't know was that she had been spied on. The sentinel in the sky that was there to observe students with constant powers had recorded the pin code.

**_Colonel Moss's Private Room_**

Colonel Moss sat as he watched the girl enter the code. He grinned as he said standing up, "Time to go to work."

Walking out he went out of his private room. He had Bristow and Kemp on his six as they followed him to large door. The door was opened by his putting in a code. He walked through as the door closed. Mr. Lang was watching Dr. Trask put the finishing touches onto a 7 foot tall robot. He moved back as his short height got him to a computer panel built for his height. He pressed a few keys as a pair of robotic arms came down with spray cans.

The can let out liquids that hit the robot. The robot soon gained a human like appearance with clothes included. He looked like a regular MRD soldier as he then was moved back by a robot arm.

Mr. Lang said to Dr. Trask and Colonel Moss assuming that mission was a go, "Gentlemen, tonight we get rid of the biggest mutant menace."

Lights came on as several robot soldiers were visible to them. They were all turned on as their eyes had the faintest red light to them. They then grabbed their rifles as they stood as a hologram brought up an image of the Mutant Boarding House. Lang said to the soldiers and the men inside, "The Mutant Boarding House, over 80 members of the infestation and we'll deal a huge blow to them. If all goes right tonight, then we will have wiped them out."

_**In Lonnie's private Office**_

Lonnie starred at her sister as she had summoned up the traits of an ape. She then smiled as she said smuggly, "Well, you got daddy's powers huh. But, on a higher level."

Bonnie smiled as she fist pumped, "I'm a mutant, yes just like the rest of the family."

Lonnie said getting real as she said to Bonnie admitting something that she never thought she'd want to, "Bonnie, the reason why Connie and I were always so perhaps mean would be the word. Was because before daddy passed away was because you were almost daddy's favorite. I mean we were his favorite to some degree too, but when he was attacked by the bastards at the MRD when we were all so little. They botched up 'cure' made his animal physiology powers all the more animalistic. He smelled you and identified with you. I guess we know why now. On some level daddy knew that you were like him, one of his own kind of mutants. In his feral mind he no longer saw us as his own children. And I guess that is why we were jealous of you."

Bonnie had a tear as she hugged her sister, "Oh, Lonnie thank you."

Lonnie said to the girl hugging her tighter, "Promise me you won't become like daddy. Still be my annoing little sister, please, I don't want you to go like he did."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

_The Night of M shall begin and this will be an epic 3 or 4 parter series. I say 3 or 4 because I'm making this up as I go along.  
_

Amara had the students gathered the next morning with a smile. She said to all the students who were in the lobby, "Today, I've called the school and told them that you guys will have a day off."

Cheers were heard as she then had her hands up to tell them some more info, "But, that's only because we are having open house for any and all parents, family and friends that wish to see the Amara's Boarding House for Gifted Youngsters. We've already sent letters to members of your families for those families that are on good terms. Please, no display of powers and for those with holographic watches, please turn them on. Now, I know a few of you are aware of the MRD. But, the city had to be notified of our open house. And insisted on an MRD observation battilion just in case there was an accident. So, please treat the officers of the MRD with respect they are here for our and our guests protection."

Ron smiled as he heard this and saw Bonnie walk up to him. He then said to her with a wave, "Hey, welcome to the club. I heard you were a mutant now."

Bonnie looked sour as she said to him, "Can't keep a secret in this place for more than a second can you."

Ron shook his head as he saw the doors open with several officers of the MRD walk inside. Among them was Colonel Moss with his two prime enlisted Bristowl and Kemp. Laura growled beside Ron as she looked at all the armed soldiers, "Do they have to be armed as if going to war?"

Bonnie said to Laura, "Well, they have to be armed on some level. Some of us are rather dangerous."

Laura explained to Bonnie, "There is armed because some of us are dangerous. And then there is armed for war. These soldiers are armed to the teeth."

Bristow walked around a corner as he tapped his shoulder. He had a small hole open on his head as it emitted a 3-D projection of James Possible. It then walked forward as it stepped into the hologram that began false flesh. It then emitted a voice saying, "Gee this is sure a nice boarding house."

_**At the Possible Household**_

An MRD van pulled up as several soldiers got out as they ran in breaking down the door. They threw gas grenades as they let out sleep gas.

Kim was in her room as she heard the breaking and entering of her house. She knew something was wrong when she got a beep. She pulled out her kimmunicator, "Wade what's the sitch?"

Wade replied to her, "A few moments ago I got an anonymous tip about a Possible home invasion. I thought they meant my house like it was a possibility, but-"

Kim interupted him as she put on a gas mask, "They meant mine."

She then leaped out her window as soldiers busted into her room. She shot her grappling gun into the tree house in Ron's yard four houses away. She pulled herself to it as she got inside it. She saw that there were several MRD trucks invading several houses kidnapping people. She frowned at the trouble.

_**Inside Pyro's Hideout**_

Pyro was coming up from a door in the floor of his little abandoned rail yard shed. He whistled a lovely tune as he said to himself, "Drop off the kids to go to their school and now I get the morn all to myself."

His computer turned on who a masked man on the screen. He had a metal helmet with a radar dish on both sides of his helmet. The eyes glowed different colors as he said in a masked voice, "St. John Allerdyce or Pyro, I am Tech and I have a warning for you."

Pryo then asked the man on the computer, "And what is that?"

Tech opened a window on Pyro's computer, "Operation Night of M. The eradication of all mutants in Middleton, Colorado. The MRD is outside your little 'shed' and they are going to move in on you in moments. This is a message from a fellow Brother."

Pyro grins as he says, "Thanks, brother."

Tech replied having the computer turn off, "For the cause."

Pyro replied to him as he had fire come out of his right glove, "For the cause."

_**At the Brotherhood's Hideout**_

The real Colonel Moss was standing with the real Bristow and Kemp. Several of his soldiers had surrounded the abandoned rail yard. Colonel Moss said to his men, "Alright move in."

The shed exploded as people moved to duck and cover. The explosion was hot and flaming as the flames turned into vipers and attacked the trees. In the forest were several kerosone bombs as Pyro pressed a button while in the underground tunnel. The bomb exploded as small cans of kerosone flew from them as they hit trees covering them in the flammable liquid. Before Moss knew it there was a massive forest fire that would burn through several miles of forest. Growling he slammed his fist into a tree than had yet to catch fire.

_**Inside the tunnels of the sewers**_

Several MRD walked as they were scanning for mutant signatures. They walked as they saw several signs of life down there.

Further in the sewers were the Morlocks. Postman broke into weapons crate as he pulled out a hand gun. He handed them out to the other Morlocks. They arming themselves for war.

Jessica was no longer the black haired man that she hated. She was dressed in a blonde wig like she liked and wore some makeup. She wore a blue jean jacket with a pair of black jeans. She wore a pink shirt under the jacket. She had one a padded bra under her shirt as she took a gun. She said to Postman, "Sorry, I slept this morning thinking I wasn't going to need to use my powers."

Postman said to her, "It's no problem, Insomnia."

Insomnia pulled the hammer back on the hand gun as she said to Cell, "Best of luck hommie."

Cell replied to her as he put a couple of cartridges into his body to float, "Just look out for yourself Chachita. Hate for anything to that beautiful ass of yours."

Insomnia blushed as she went to her fellow Morlock's positions. Trader said to Cell, "You know she has a penis right?"

Cell replied to him, "You know I don't have a penis and just a big white blood cell, right?"

Trader shrugged his shoulders as he then began to morph. He moved up to the lines as he grabbed a gun. He began to cloud the few humans soldiers retina. Cocking his shot gun Postman said to the Morlocks, "DEFEND OUR HOME!"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

_The Night of M part 2 is here and I hope you enjoy it. I will be fusing all three or four parts into one after it is all posted. So, please be prepared for that. Also, chapters 8 and 9 will be fused into just chapter 8.  
_

Pyro pushed a piece of cement out of the way. He climbed out of his cave as he saw white energy in a dome around him. Jakey Fist was on the ground as well as Velocidad. Esme was checking them as Lich was holding up with sweat pouring all down her body the dome of spirit energy. Pyro then had his gloves light up as he said to the young girl, "Bring down your dome and gather your energy Lich. I got it from here."

Pyro then said as he walked forward with flames going to all the cars, "Time to burn."

The flames became claws as they opened up the cars and bursted them into flames. Explosions were seen as the white wall came down. Soldiers began to back up as they said to each other, "It's Pyro leader of the Brotherhood, back away. Back away, take cover men."

The robot soldiers they had began to take cover as well taking orders like obident robots. Pyro walked as the flames rose around him in the shape of a golem. He had his own soldiers appear around him as they had blow torches appear. They let out the fire as Pyro's golem went in with swinging fists. He then said to the girls, "Get out of here, that's an order. Get those two mutant sympathizers out of here too."

Lich had tears come out of her eyes. She now knew that if you are a cured mutant, that you still are a mutant where it counts. The heart is where it counted and she would not forget this. Esme and Lich picked up the boys as they ran to a concrete pillar. They pushed a block as a wall came down for them to escape into. They went inside as the wall came up.

Pyro then looked at the soldiers as he said with a roar of anger, "You hurt my kids, my brothers and sisters. You scared them like a common dog into a corner. And continued until they were dead like rats. Well lets see how you deal with a father that will burn you alive!"

_**Magneto's Prison**_

Guards were standing as one of them asked another, "So, how was the game last night?"

The guard replied, "Jackals won."

Their clothes vibrated as well as the guns. They flew back as they hit walls as the door flew open with a man walking inside. The man was a short man wearing a silver helmet with radar dishes on the sides. His eyes changing different color of the spectrum. He wore a suit of armor like the one of Iron Man with small orbs floating around him. The orbs flew to the wall as they let out lasers they cut into the wall of the prison. One of the guards gasped out a question, "Who are you?"

The man's head turned to him with a electronic masked voice, "I am Tech, influencer of all technology, human."

Tech then lifted his arm as the prison broke apart and the building began to float into the sky. Eric sat behind bullet proof glass in a chair as it floated up with the floorless building. The humans were dropped as Eric's hand cuffs were broken off.

Eric floated over to the true leader of mutantkind. He then said to the master of magnetism, "I know of Pyro's visit to you. I know what I and the machines saw in the visit. You are still powerful, just suppressed. Perhaps, you'd like the cure to the cure?"

Magneto said to the man as he had the hand cuffs float up beside him breaking apart, "I'd love it. But, first who and what are you?"

Tech's mask came apart to show a young hispanic man. The very young man that was held in a sentinel facility a few days ago. He said to Magneto, "I am a mutant, Omega level technology influencer. I can influence all matters of non chemical and biological technology into my favor. In a city, I am a god."

Magneto replied to him with a smile, "Yes, you are. Well my god, where to?"

Tech replied to the man, "Middleton, Colorado. Time to reunite you with your daughter in person. I'm only letting you out because I want in the Brotherhood."

Magneto smiled as he said to the young man, "Then welcome, brother."

_**Morlocks Tunnels**_

Shatter leaped in front of Insomnia as the hope serum needles broke on impact. He then held up his hand as water in the air crystalized and flew at several soldiers. Rice had pellets flying out of her as she blasted up a man in the air and into a wall. His head was knocked against the wall pretty hard as he began unconscious.

Cell came from the ceiling as he screamed at the MRD, "DIE!"

Bullets came from him as he shot at several of the MRD's bodies. They bullets hit the bullet proof vests and armor unfortunately. One of the soldiers shot him with needles as they just went right through him. Unfortunately they hit Postman as he then felt his mind begin to calm. After years of flaring it was finally calm now as he hit the ground unconscious. Tommy screamed beside him as she shook his limp body, "POSTMAN! POSTMAN!"

_**Mutant Boarding House**_

Ron was smiling as he spent his day with his folks and Kim. Everyone was fooled into the festivities thanks to the air released gas from the robot soldiers that inhibited the mutants brains into letting down their guard. Laura was having a head ache however growling as she walked away. The gas was having a negative effect on her as he stumbled and hit the ground.

Colonel Moss robot observed this and moved in. It had a Wolverine skin appear as it walked into the suit. The false Wolverine smiled as it said to her, "Hey, kiddo, how are you doing?"

From it's lower arm came five needles with hope serum inside. It's arm snuck up on her a she growled sniffing him out. She then said with a growl, "You are Logan."

Laura's foot claw popped out as she kicked the robot in the leg. Two of the needle hit the ground as the other three stabbed her. Her eyes widened as felt the injection.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer to Kim Possible and Marvel's X-men which are now both owned by Disney.**_

_The Night of M part 3 is here and I hope you enjoy it. I will be fusing all three or four parts into one after it is all posted. So, please be prepared for that. Also, chapters 8 and 9 will be fused into just chapter 8. Now, as I mentioned in the story before I am changing the characters to fit my purposes and needs. In this story we see that the Tin-man from Marvel comics will be drastically changed and that Lorna Dane will have a huge change from the comics. I remind you that this is a fanfiction and that I could honestly care less if you stop reading just because something steps away from the comics. It's a fanfiction, get over it. Anyways, this story is going to be long and a journey, but by the end of it all everyone will have grown as a group. Also, Shego is coming soon for all those worried that she wouldn't appear in this story. Lastly, I'm holding a sort of contest. I am thinking of making Penny a mutant, please don't think of her mutant power as a extension of her eyes. I don't want it to be that lazily thought out. So, if you have any ideas please vote or point out what you want Penny's mutant ability to be!  
_

Bonnie fell to her knees as she growled changing into a hominid. Lonnie looked down at her sister as Bonnie looked up screaming at her, "RUN!"

Lonnie was struck in the back by a MRD soldier. She screamed out as a blast of air hit two students and Bonnie through the railing. The three broke apart as their bodies flew through the air and hit the lobby floor.

Lonnie breath powers failed her as she hit the ground with her eyes closed. The girl became unconscious, as she was stabbed with five needles of hope serum. The soldier that stood behind her had been disguised as their mother who then changed into a regular robot soldier looking that of a soldier of the MRD.

It then took it's gun as he took aim at the three students. Several soldiers began to attack the students as they were going after the mutants. Several were stung by needles as they were now falling like flies.

Bonnie opened her eyes as she had primal eyes as she stood up like an ancient human. She grabbed up the two students as she ran away from the shots fired. Roaring she almost said with her roar, "RON!"

Ron turned to see his father about to reply to the friendly yell when he saw needles coming out of his dad's arm. He ducked with a scream, "Aw, cyborg dad!"

The soldier lost it's smile as it then changed back into an MRD soldier. The soldier took it's gun into it's non needle arm. The gun was put onto stun mode as it fired a net with electricity. The net almost ensnared the boy as his blood kicked in summoning his usual power of bird physiology. Ron ran as fast as he could as he dodged the net as it hit the floor. Ron's beak grew out as he got up to a table. He slammed his head repeatedly on a wooden desk the top became ammo for attacks.

Ron picked up the three chunks as he threw them at the robot. The robot was stabbed as it as it fell down and hit the floor with electricity came out. The robot twitched as it began to explode.

Ron then said as he saw Bonnie running towards him, "Come this way!"

Ron and Bonnie ran to a wall as they pushed a portrait to the left. The portrait was slid on a pair of runners revealing a passage. The four went in as the slid the portrait back into place.

_**Middle of no where Montana**_

Floating in the sky on a floor and table with chairs made of old prisons parts were Magneto and Tech. Magneto asked the young mutant, "I thought we were going to Middleton, Colorado."

Tech replied to him as he drank from his coffee, "We are, but not before we liberate the creator of the Hope Serum."

Magneto angry said to the young mutant accusingly, "Liberate? We should kill him."

Tech looked at the wayward leader as he replied sliding over a tablet, "Mortimer Toynbee aka Toad. Prisoner of MRD and slave to the Government. Tortured into developing the supressent that supresses the X-gene."

Magneto then asked the boy, "Supresses? You mean that they don't know this?"

Tech nodded as he said to him replying, "Freedom Force takes a dim view on the MRD and SHIELD is working on arresting them. But, they need some big terrorist against humans event to arrest them. Sense the United States doesn't recognize us as citizens. Also, they did something to Toad, they genetically modified him to get him to work for them. I think that he does know a cure, but has chosen to fight back as best as he could giving them something that would fool them, but not SHIELD."

Magneto said sadly, "My attack on New York a few years ago where I lost him. I thought, he's but a pawn, no value other than a loyal soldier that would not give away anything. But, I was wrong, he would even in torture still believe me to be a great leader that would never let him down. And I shalln't, when we get there, I shall deal with the monsters that did this to him."

Tech nodded as he replied to him, "I'll release the others, especially Tin Man."

Magneto asked with curiosity, "Tin Man?"

Tech replied to the man, "A mutant with robot physiology, his x-gene actiavated a couple of months ago. He was captured and they thought his technopathy would be of great help. But, he was more than just a technopath. Slowly his mutation was changing him on a monocular scale. He was growing tubels where artires used to be. He had wires inside of muscle, metal inside of bone and slowly his joints became a series of gears that allowed him to move his body. His hand became a futurisic 3-d printer that print him anything that his mind thought of and that he could understand. His brain slowly became a harddive like that of a computer and his eyes the lenses of cameras with lights inside to capture the world around him. He literally became a robot that looks like a human and has a human mind/consciousness. The MRD took his mutation and placed it inside Toad from what I understand to make him more efficient of a soldier wanting him to be just as much of a field agent as a scientist. The only five soldiers that are in there are going to scare you. There is Marrow, Maverick, John Wraith, Bolt and Polaris. A Bone Manipulator, kinetic empowerment, a teleporter and static empowerment."

Magneto asked the man with a quirked brow as he began to put on his helmet, "And the other?"

Tech replied to him with a frown, "Master of Magnetism II."

The pair eventually saw a base at a part of the woods by a field. Magneto had his powers activate s a belt was worn on his waist with nails floating to his hands. He had on his helmet as he looked at Tech who had his armor assemble with helmet. He then said to the young omega mutant, "You are very talented for an Omega mutant."

Tech replied to him, "I practice, but honestly feeling and somewhat hearing all this technology is just frustrating."

Tech lifted his hand as his boot boosters flared up allowing him to fly. He said to Magneto, "I'm going in first on the attack. I want you to take down the second master of magnetism if you don't mind."

Magneto nodded as he landed and saw Tech peel the doors open with his technology influence. He then said with a shake of his head as Tech flew out and slammed into several trees, "Children, always so reckless."

Magneto then saw John Wraith appear as he said to the man, "Please bring out this Master of Magnetism II. I'd like to face her in this duel. See which one is better and all that."

A girl came out that was about as old as a teenager. She had a bun of black hair. Her eyes were gray as she wore a green corset. Her pants were a tight form fitting green leather. But, she reminded Magneto so much of his own sister, Ruth. The sister that he lost back in the war and was his faternal twin. He knew this girl as if she were himself. That's when it hit him, she was a partial clone with features of his and features of her surrogate mother. The girl was going to formidable at least.

**_Morlock Tunnels_**

Insomnia was in a different part of the tunnels thanks to Litterbug's tunneling power. They were currently hiding from the MRD soldiers. Very few of their little group managed to survive the attack. Insomnia cried as she held a gun in her hand. She shook as she then clicked the safety on.

Cell was sitting on a keg as he had his head in his hands. Postman was their defacto leader, the man that everyone just listened to. Now, they had no leader and the fact that Trader joined them was also heavy with the fact that they lost angel dust.

The Dominon were probably hurt the most. Megan and Brittany were touching their sister, Carly's hand with no success. The sisters were becoming depressed as Carly said to her sisters, "I can't feel you, what does that mean for you?"

Megan answered her sister, "We have not touched for a few days before our bodies just would not let us eat, sleep or drink. And we touched yesterday. But, we are already starting to feel depression. I don't feel hungry and I don't feel tired. I just feel depressed, we've been driven to suicidal thought because we couldn't touch for a week. I guess that if this continues they we will do the same."

Carly asked with a tear and cough, "And the powers?"

Brittany said looking at her sister, "Ever since you were cured we haven't been able to access the other powers. It's like we are permanently severed. Nothing will ever be the same."


End file.
